A Second Chance
by eva.chrisovitsanousweety
Summary: He just couldn't believe how a moment could change your whole life!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! So this is my new story for major crimes. I had a few ideas for a few months now but I just couldn't put them into words to form a story. Especially, the last two months I've been so sad because I wanted so much to write a story, or two, and I couldn't. It was very frustrating. I decided to give it a chance and see where it leads us. I hope that you will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea of this story and character that I created.**

The first rays of the sun entered through the open curtains and enlightened the whole room. She turned around in the bed as she wanted to change sides and grimaced when the sun hit her face. She opened one eye and discovered that the curtains were open. She had forgotten to close them last night because she had been so very tired. She sighed heavily and was ready to turn away from the sun to continue sleeping but she quickly got out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom just in time to throw up in the toilet.

"Oh God!", she sighed and sat down on the floor. She took a few deep breaths to calm down but it didn't help as she bent again over the toilet and threw up. She sat down and rested her back against the bath tub. She took a couple of deep breaths and after a couple of minutes she stood up. She washed her mouth and slowly made her way back to the bed. She was feeling awful and was grateful that she didn't have to go to work.

After a few minutes she stood up, wore her dressing gown and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea to help her settle her stomach. She had planned to spend the day with Andy and Rusty as a little family. The last couple of weeks had been so busy for the three of them because of work for Andy and Sharon and exams for Rusty. She wanted to prepare breakfast for them but just the thought of it made her nauseous. Taking deep breaths, she started gathering the necessary things for the pancakes she was going to make. She had to stop a few times as she got nauseous. She had prepared the table when the front door opened and the smell of coffee hit her hard. She ran as quickly as she could to the bathroom and managed just in time before getting sick again.

Rusty opened his bedroom door and frowned when he heard Sharon being sick in the bathroom. He walked down the hall where he spotted Andy standing with three cups of coffee frowning and looking confused. "What happened?", he asked him concerned.

"I don't know.", Andy shrugged and placed the coffee on the table along with the breakfast. "I came in and after a few seconds I saw her running from the kitchen to the bathroom.", he was a little concerned about her now as he remembered that the last couple of days she didn't look very well at all.

"Do you think she got a stomach bug?", Rusty asked him with worry evident in his voice.

"Maybe. I can't explain it otherwise.", he sighed and after a few seconds he turned around to go to the bathroom. He smiled a little when he saw her coming towards him but faded immediately when he noticed how tired and pale she was. "Sharon? Are you feeling alright?", he asked her as he took her hand in his.

"I am a little better than when I woke up this morning but a cup of tea and some crackers will help me more.", she smiled weakly at him and hugged him.

"We can take you to the doctor if you want.", he told her as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"No, no. I will be fine. Don't worry.", she smiled at him and went to sit at the table. "Please, let's have some breakfast and decide what to do for the rest of the day.", she told them and watched them sit down next to her.

"Maybe we should stay home since you are not feeling very well.", Rusty said after a few minutes. "We could watch some movies and if you are feeling better by the evening, we could go for a walk or dinner.", he suggested with a smile.

"That's not a bad idea at all.", Sharon smiled at her son and then looked at Andy. "What do you think?", she took a sip of her tea and looked at him again.

"I totally agree. We can rest and relax until the evening and if you are feeling better by then we will go out for dinner.", he told them and squeezed her hand.

"I get to pick the first movie, then Andy and then mom.", he stood up with his plate and cup, took them to the kitchen and then went to pick up a movie for them to watch.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Halfway through the second movie Rusty noticed that both Andy and Sharon had fallen asleep in the couch. He smiled sweetly at the two of them and just watched them for a few moments. He went for a moment to his room and came back holding a blanket. Gently and without making a noise he covered them both with the blanket. He paused the movie and turned off the television. He stood for a moment to think.

They had agreed that they would go out for dinner, especially if his mother was feeling better by then. They had to eat lunch first and seeing that both of them were sleeping, he was the one that was going to cook lunch. He looked everywhere in the kitchen to see what they had, so he would go for shopping if they needed something. He decided to make some soup for Sharon to help her with her stomach and some rice with vegetables for him and Andy. Fortunately, they had everything he needed to make lunch.

He took everything he needed and placed them on the counter next to the sink. He washed all the vegetables before placing two pots filled halfway with water on the stove. He started chopping the vegetables while he waited for the water to start boiling. A couple of minutes later he put inside the first pot the rice for the soup and in the second pot the rice along with the vegetables. He added some vegetables to the other pot as well and went to get his laptop, so he could do some research while waiting for the food to get ready.

About half an hour later the rice with the vegetables was ready while the soup needed a few minutes more. Rusty was sitting at the kitchen with his laptop and drinking some fresh orange juice. He turned around when he heard footsteps approaching and smiled at Andy. "I see that you've been busy while we're sleeping.", he said and took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I didn't wake you up as I knew that you both needed to rest for a while after being busy the last couple of weeks and with mom feeling unwell.", Rusty told him as he stood up to check on the soup.

"What are you making? It's smells nice.", he knew that the kid was a very good cook. He remembered the first time he had eaten breakfast made from Rusty. He was so surprised and amazed.

"I made some rice with vegetables for the two of us and some soup for mom to help her settle her stomach.", he turned off the stove and walked back to his laptop.

"How about we play chess?", Andy asked him with a grin.

"Alright. We can see if you can win this time.", he chuckled and went to his room to get the chess board.

"Yeah! We'll see.", Andy said smiling as he and Rusty sat at the other end of the table to play chess.

Sharon opened her eyes to find that she was all alone at the couch and wondered where the two men had gone. "Checkmate!", Rusty's excited voice alerted her of where they were and what they were doing. She stood up slowly as she didn't want to get dizzy and stood for a few moments just watching them with a smile.

"Sharon?", a hand on her shoulder brought her back from her thoughts and smiled reassuringly at them as she saw the worry written all over their faces.

"I am fine. I just got lost in thoughts.", she kissed Andy lightly on the lips and then hugged Rusty for a few moments. She wanted to show them how much she loved them both.

"Let's have lunch first. Then we can rest for a while watching a movie, have a shower and get ready to go out.", Andy suggested and walked to the kitchen to prepare everything. Rusty followed him in the kitchen to prepare the table while Sharon went to the bedroom for a moment to get something.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Andy got out of the car quickly and went to the other side of the car to help Sharon. She took his hand and smiled widely at him. Most of the times, and especially when they went out for dinner or cinema or some other event, he would open her door, offer his hand and gently pull her out of the car. He was so much different than Jack. _He_ had only done it when they had gone out for their very first date.

Shaking lightly her head she banished any thoughts of Jack out of her mind. She wanted to have a wonderful evening with her boyfriend and her son. She hoped that they wouldn't catch a case as she didn't want to ruin the day. Thankfully, she was feeling much better than the morning and she was so grateful for that. She was brought back from her thoughts by a hand on her back. She smiled at her son and the three of them entered the restaurant where Andy had reserved a table for them after calling a few hours ago.

About two hours later they were still at the restaurant enjoying their dessert while talking about Rusty's university and making plans for a very needed holiday to New York as soon as they could. She was a little worried when her phone started ringing and hoped that her children were alright. She let out a relieved but angry sigh when she saw that it was Provenza calling. _Oh, no._

"Good evening, Lieutenant. Is everything alright?", she asked and watched the two men in front of her sighing.

"I am afraid not, Captain. There was an attack at the house where Rusty's mother lives. We have a dead woman while Sharon Beck is at the hospital in a bad condition.", he informed her with a sigh.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Please, send me the address and I will see you soon.", she placed the phone on the table and took a deep breath to calm her heart before informing them.

"Mom, is everything alright? You are very pale.", Rusty asked her very worried about her as he had watched as the colour left from her face while she was talking to Provenza.

"We caught a case. There was an attack in a house. We have a dead woman and a woman in the hospital in a bad condition.", she took a deep breath and looked at her son. "Rusty, the woman that is at the hospital is Sharon Beck.", she finally told him and watched him.

"Oh my God!", was the only thing that Rusty could say at the moment. He was legally Sharon Raydor's son, he called her 'mom' for a few months now and he loved her so very much. However, he couldn't help but feel sad and worried about Sharon Beck. She might not have been a very good mother, but she was his biological mother and he loved her as well, in his own way.

 **Please leave a review or two! Should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so very much for your reviews, favourites and follows. They mean a lot to me and keep me going. It's been a few busy days with my emotions being like a roller coaster and it didn't help me a lot with writing this chapter but in the end I managed. I hope that you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and characters that I created.**

They decided that Andy would go to the crime scene to find the others while Sharon and Rusty would go to the hospital where Sharon Beck was. However, since they had only one car, Andy took them to the hospital first and then continued to the crime scene. They would keep each other updated about how things were going.

Andy didn't know what to expect when he arrived at the house where the attack happened and sighed heavily when he entered the house. If he needed one word to describe what he found, that word would be… chaos. The television was on the floor broken, a couple of vases were on the floor broken as well, the armchair was thrown upside down near the window, the couch was in its place but had blood, a lot of blood, on it. The table along with its chairs were thrown down and on the floor you could see spots of blood.

"Anyone here?", Andy called through the house.

"Coming!", Provenza said and after a few seconds appeared in front of Andy.

"This place is a chaos.", he told him and looked around one more time.

"Tell me about it.", Provenza sighed and looked around. "Where is the captain?", he asked him with a frown. "I thought that you were coming together.", he was a little confused.

"She is at the hospital with Rusty. The three of us were out having dinner when you called her. We decided that they would go to the hospital to learn about Sharon Beck and I would come here, but we had only one car. So, I dropped them off at the hospital and came here.", he sighed and looked at the older man.

"She was in a very bad condition, Flynn. I hope that she will survive, for the kid's sake.", Provenza sighed and looked around at the house.

"So, tell me what happened.", Flynn suggested and looked at his friend.

"The neighbor, Mrs. Grove, called the police saying that she could hear shouting, things breaking and shots. Three cars with six policemen arrived about ten minutes after the call and we were called about twenty minutes later.", he walked to the front door with Flynn following him. "They knew the murderer because there wasn't any sign of forcing the door. We found the body on that couch, which explains why there is so much blood.", he pointed at the couch and sighed. "They must have been fighting the three of them because he shot the woman. Sharon Beck tried to fight him off and they struggled which explains why everything is like this in here. At some point she must have hit him because…", he walked towards the bedroom. "there are signs that they struggled in here as well. "She was shot twice which explains the pool of blood you see here.", he pointed at the end of the bed and the floor.

"If Sharon Beck was shot in here and the other woman was shot while sitting on the couch, how do you explain the spots of blood that make some sort of a path from here to the front door?", Andy asked the older man and looked at him.

"We found Beck in here unconscious butalive, which means that she couldn't have walked to the front door. That leaves only one explanation.", he followed the bloodied path from the bedroom to the front door and stopped. "She managed to hit him with something.", he looked around the room and shook his head.

"Let's get some of this blood and work it through the system in case we find out who it belongs to.", Flynn said and looked around. "I will go check on Sharon and Rusty. I will meet you all that murder room in a while.", he patted Provenza on the shoulder and left.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

He arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. He decided to sit for a few moments to gather himself and decide what he would tell both Sharon and Rusty about what he had found out from the crime scene. He knew that the boy only needed them to find out who had done it and put him to jail. He also needed for Beck to survive and not die. He wouldn't tell them anything about what he found out until they had more facts, more clues about the whole situation.

He entered the hospital after taking a few deep breaths. He approached slowly the deck and smiled sadly at the nurse. "I am looking for Sharon Raydor and Rusty Beck. They came about an hour ago for Sharon Beck.", he informed the nurse and waited.

"They are in the waiting room down the hall.", the nurse smiled sadly at him and he left to find them.

He found the waiting room but instead of entering, he stopped at the doorway and watched them. Sharon was sitting down, supporting her head on the wall and her eyes were closed. Rusty was sitting next to her with his head on her shoulder while her arm was around his shoulders. He was asleep but he knew that he was very worried and seeing that his eyes were red, he must have cried. He smiled sadly at them because he knew how much their relationship had grown since Rusty went to live with Sharon.

He walked slowly inside the room and sat down next to Sharon. She was paler than normally but he thought that it was to be expected after the day they had. He was a little worried about her. He knew that she could take care of herself but she didn't have to anymore. He was there to take care of her whenever she needed.

"You are staring.", she whispered as she didn't want to wake up Rusty.

"Can't help it.", he took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"What did you manage to find out?", she asked in a low voice mindful of Rusty.

"We are looking for the responsible of this and what exactly happened.", he simply told her as he watched her. She hadn't opened her eyes but he knew that he would find love and worry for her son.

Andy leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. He didn't let go of Sharon's hand and smiled when he noticed that she had quite a grip on his hand. They both knew that it was going to be hard for Rusty if something happened and Sharon Beck didn't survive. For now all they could do was to wait for news about her.

It was about twenty minutes later that Sharon almost jumped when she heard someone clearing their throat. She opened her eyes and noticed that a doctor was standing in front of them. She looked at Rusty and Andy sleeping with their heads on her shoulders and smiled. "Rusty. Andy. The doctor is here.", she said as she gently shook them.

Rusty jolted awake after hearing that the doctor was there and stood up immediately. "How is she?", he asked worried and nervous.

"It was a difficult surgery, we almost lost her twice but she managed to survive. Unfortunately, her condition is still very serious and critical. We don't know how she will react after the surgery. We have placed her in intensive care and we will see how things will progress. However, she has lost a lot of blood and we need a blood transfusion.", the doctor explained and looked at them.

"I can't donate because of my blood pressure.", Andy said and sighed.

"You can test me to see if I can donate.", Rusty said after a few moments of thinking it.

"You can test me as well, doctor.", Sharon took hold of Rusty's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Alright. If you will follow me, we will take a sample and test it.", the doctor left the waiting room with Sharon and Rusty following behind.

Andy started walking up and down in the waiting room. He was worried about Sharon and Rusty. He didn't know how it was going to affect them both. He almost jumped when his phone started ringing. "Provenza, did you find anything?", he asked immediately.

"It was Gary who attacked them. We have sent units to search for him and we hope to find him soon. If he is injured, he can't go very far.", he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What is going on there?", he asked with worry evident in his voice.

"She managed to survive through the surgery but she needs blood transfusion. Rusty and Sharon went with the doctor to be tested for donation.", he sighed and sat down. "I hope that everything will go well. I don't know how the kid will react if Beck doesn't survive in the end.", he was very worried about him.

"I will try to come for a while as soon as I can. If we have anything new, I will call you.", he hang up and sighed heavily.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

It was about half an hour later when Sharon and Rusty came in the waiting room. Andy looked up when he heard footsteps and noticed that Rusty had his sleeve up and a small bandage was around his elbow. He understood immediately that Rusty was the one that could donate blood. In a way he was a little relieved that it wasn't Sharon, because he knew that she wasn't feeling very well the day she had.

"What happens now?", he asked them as he took hold of Sharon's hand that sat down next to him.

"We have to wait to see how things will go.", Sharon sighed and leaned back against the seat. She was a little relieved that she couldn't donate blood because she didn't know how her organism was going to react after the day she had.

"There is something that I need to tell you.", he said and looked at them.

"Did you find you did this?", Rusty asked immediately knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Yes. They found blood at the house that doesn't match your mother's or her friend's.", he took a deep breath and looked at Rusty. "It's Gary.", he said with a sigh. "They have sent units to search for him. We are hopeful that we will find him soon because we found out that your mother managed to injure him with something before he left the house.", he informed them and noticed that Sharon's grip on his hand tightened for a few moments.

"I hope that they will find him soon, so he can pay for what he did.", Rusty leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to say anything else about it. He just hoped that they would find him, so he could go to jail for what he did.

Andy and Sharon looked at each other with sadness. They hoped that they would find Gary and soon. It was going to be difficult for Rusty, but they were going to be there to support him in everything. Andy placed his arm around her shoulders and smiled sadly when she leaned against him. She closed her eyes and for a few moments she just focused on him, his smell, his presence and the comfort he brought her.

A few minutes later the doctor came again, but this time you could see sadness filling his face. Sharon and Andy hoped that it wasn't bad news. They all stood up when the doctor stopped in front of them.

"Is everything alright, doctor?", Andy asked worried that Sharon Beck didn't survive after all.

"Well, we found something that I am sure you don't know.", he sighed and continued. "After we found that Rusty was able to donate blood for Mrs. Beck, we found something else. We did the tests twice to be absolutely sure for the results.", he took a deep breath and looked at Rusty. "Rusty, we found out that Sharon Beck is not your biological mother.", he finally said and looked at the shocked and surprised faces in front of him.

 **TBC… Please leave a review or two to let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so very much for your reviews, your follows and your favourites! They mean a lot to me and keep me going in this story! I will update once a week. I had already planned about what was going to happen to Sharon Beck, but while I was writing the previous and this chapter, I decided to change it. I hope that you will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and characters that I've created.**

 _Previously…_

" _Is everything alright, doctor?", Andy asked worried that Sharon Beck didn't survive after all._

" _Well, we found something that I am sure you don't know.", he sighed and continued. "After we found that Rusty was able to donate blood for Mrs. Beck, we found something else. We did the tests twice to be absolutely sure for the results.", he took a deep breath and looked at Rusty. "Rusty, we found out that Sharon Beck is not your biological mother.", he finally said and looked at the shocked and surprised faces in front of him._

"What?", Rusty was looking at the doctor confused, shocked and surprised. He had expected to hear that Sharon Beck wasn't any better or that she died or something like that, but _that_ wasn't even close to what he expected. "You are telling me that Sharon Beck, the woman that put me through a lot of things, is **not** my biological mother?", he asked in a low voice that was filled with anger.

"Unfortunately, yes.", the doctor replied with a sigh.

"Alright!", he took a few deep breaths to calm down because he was so very angry at that moment.

As the doctor was about to say something, a nurse ran quickly into the room and stopped in front of the doctor. "You have to come quickly. It's Mrs. Beck.", the nurse said and along with the doctor hurried quickly.

Andy and Sharon were standing in the middle of the room trying to process what they had just learned. Sharon turned around to find Rusty sitting with his head in his hands. She knew that he would be greatly affected by this situation. In fact she was worried about him as she didn't want him to close up again. Slowly she walked towards him and sat down next to him. She placed a hand on his back and started rubbing soothing circles. In a matter of seconds her arms were full of her son, who was crying and shaking.

Andy stood there for a few moments just watching them. The two of them had come a long way since Rusty had gone to live with her. Two years ago he would have run as fast as he could. Now he was crying in his mother's arms, because for him Sharon Raydor was his mother. He approached them slowly and sat down next to Sharon. He placed a hand on her lower back, silently giving her his comfort as she was comforting her son.

A few minutes later Rusty had stopped crying but continued being in his mother's embrace. He didn't want to let go because he feared that he would lose her too. Suddenly, he pulled back and looked at his mother. "I don't want to stay here any longer. Can we please go home?", he asked them like a small child.

"I have to go to the PAB for a while because of the case. Do you want to come with us or to drop you off at home?", she asked him with a small smile.

"I don't want to stay alone at home and I want to be near you.", he answered her and stood up. "I will come with you and I can stay in your office.", he looked at them with a small smile.

"Right. Go ahead and get settled in the car.", he placed his keys in her hand. "I will go inform the nurse.", he watched them as they left and shook his head. He knew that Rusty was going to have a very hard time with everything that happened. "Excuse me, miss. We have to go because of our case. Please, call us in that number to inform about what happens with Sharon Beck. Every change because it is important for our case. Thank you.", he gave her a card and left the hospital to find the others.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

The team turned around when they heard the familiar footsteps of their captain and they didn't like what they saw. Andy and Sharon were both looking very tired while Sharon was a little paler than usual as well. Rusty was looking very tired, sad and angry. That made Provenza frown because he knew that something must have happened in the hospital.

"Rusty, go to my office and close the blinds. It will give you some privacy.", she told him in a low voice. "Anything you want please come and find me. Okay?", she smiled at him when he nodded and went straight to her office, closing the door and the blinds.

"Captain, is everything alright with Sharon Beck?", Provenza finally asked her with worry about the kid.

"She is not dead but her condition is still very serious and critical.", she informed them and looked at Andy.

"I gave the nurse a card with our number, so she can call us for every change recording Sharon Beck.", he said and went to his desk.

"I will be back in a couple of minutes. I would like to speak with the lieutenants when I get back.", she pointed at Andy, Mike and Louie with her finger. She sighed and went straight to the break room. She needed some coffee after the day they had and it would help her because she had to inform the other two men about what they had learned.

About ten minutes later Sharon returned to the murder room and found them all working at their desks while the blinds and doors of her office were still closed. She knew it was going to be very hard for Rusty now and she hoped that he wouldn't push her away. She took a deep breath, took a sip of her coffee and walked towards Andy's desk. She gave him a nod and took hold of his hand for just a moment.

"Lieutenants, if you can spare a few minutes.", she said and walked towards the conference room.

She took a seat at the head of the table and watched the three men getting inside, closing a door and taking a seat around the table. She had thought about it a lot since they left the hospital. She needed them to help her in every way they could. She took a deep breath and looked at them.

"Sharon Beck came out of the surgery alive but she needed a blood transfusion. Rusty and I got tested to see if one of us could donate blood. Andy couldn't donate because of his health. The doctor found something and did some tests to be totally sure.", she stopped and looked at Andy, who smiled at her and nodded. "The doctor found out that Sharon Beck is **not** Rusty's biological mother.", she finally said and leaned back to watch the reactions of the Mike and Louie.

They were both very shocked and surprised by what she told them. They couldn't believe that Sharon Beck wasn't his biological mother. They tried to think how she managed to end up with Rusty. She couldn't have adopted him because she was single and not fitted for adoption. They were both very sure that she had done something awful.

"Is there any way we can help, Captain?", Louie asked after a few moments of silence.

"I want to try and find Rusty's biological mother. I don't know if she is alive or dead. I don't know what happened for Rusty to end up with Sharon Beck. I just hope that she will survive, so she can tell us what happened.", she looked down at the mug that was resting between her hands and sighed.

"If we can do anything else, we will be here.", Mike told her with a sad smile.

"Thank you! Both of you!", she looked at the two of them. "Please, return to what you were doing and I will inform you if we have any information about Sharon Beck.", she got up and entered her office from the inside door.

"Flynn, is the captain alright?", Louie asked him worried.

"She tries to be strong for Rusty. This morning she woke up feeling a little sick. She was throwing up and she was pale. Thankfully, she slept about two hours and she was much better when we went out.", he ran a hand through his hair. "This is going to affect them both and I don't know what it is going to happen next. I just hope that Sharon Beck will get better and better. She owns an apology and an explanation to Rusty, after what we found out and what she had done to him all those years.", he stood up and looked outside the window. "Thank you both.", he told them and continued staring outside.

Louie and Mike looked at each other. They decided to go and continue what they were doing and wait for further notice about the subject. Louie knew that Andy was worried about Sharon and Rusty, which meant that he was going to take care of them. It was his job to take care of Andy and help in every way he could. They had a difficult journey in front of them.

About an hour later Rusty was still sitting in the armchair in his mother's office playing chess in his laptop while Sharon was at her desk going through some of her mails and searching something in the internet. She sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair. Looking at her watch she realized that it was already past midnight.

"Rusty, it's past midnight. Let's go home and get some rest.", she told him as she turned off her laptop.

"Alright.", he turned off his laptop, placed in the bag and stood up. He looked at his mother and noticed that she had closed her eyes and that she was very pale. "Mom, are you alright?", he asked her worried about her.

"I'm just tired, honey.", she smiled weakly at him and pushed back her chair. She stood up quickly and went to grab her things from the table. Suddenly, she felt light headed, everything was spinning and blurring while her legs were shaking. "Rusty!", she called alarmed as she turned around to look at him.

Rusty turned around quickly upon hearing his name and noticed that she wasn't feeling very well. He placed his bag quickly on the armchair and ran to her. He managed to catch her just before she hit the floor. "Mom? Mom?", he tried to wake her up by calling her and shaking her lightly. "Mom, please open your eyes.", he looked around the office and noticed that the blinds were still closed which meant that no one from the team saw what happened. "Help!", he shouted. "Andy!" he shouted again. "Mom, please open your eyes.", he felt a few tears escape from his eyes. "Andy!", he shouted again and that time the two doors opened.

"Oh God!", Andy ran quickly to where Rusty was holding his unconscious mother. "Sharon? Sharon, can you hear me?", he shook her lightly but she didn't stir. "What happened?", he looked at Rusty with worry and fear.

"I don't know. We stood up to gather our things so we can go home and I heard my name. I turned around and noticed that she wasn't feeling very well. I managed to catch her before she hit the floor.", he explained to him with worry and fear for his mother.

"Call an ambulance.", Andy said to Louie who was standing at the door and turned his attention back to Sharon.

"Andy, I can't lose her as well.", Rusty started crying and he didn't care if everybody was watching him. "Please, tell me that everything is going to be alright.", he was desperate, worried and scared.

"I don't think that she is ready to leave you yet.", the older man simply told him and turned his attention on Sharon.

 **TBC… Please leave me a review or two to let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so very much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me! It's the first time writing a story that I don't know how many chapters it will have or how it is going to end, as I have changed some things that were in the original idea when I started writing this story! In this story Sharon is 53 years old, Rusty is 20 years old and Andy is 56 years old. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and the characters that I've created.**

Andy was pacing up and down the waiting room as they all waited for news about Sharon. He sat down in one of the chairs and ran his hand through his hair. He looked around the room at all the faces of their friends but he stopped on Rusty. He looked desperate, worried and scared. The first time they came at the hospital was for Sharon Beck because she was attacked and they found out that she wasn't his biological mother. Now, for the second time that night, they were at the hospital for Sharon Raydor.

Of course he was scared and worried because Sharon was the only mother that he had now and he didn't want to lose her as well. He was worried himself about Sharon and felt guilty for not insisting more that morning for her to go to the hospital. They wouldn't be sitting in a waiting room if they had gone to the doctor earlier but they didn't think that it was something serious. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair once more.

A few minutes later they heard footsteps approaching the waiting room. Upon seeing the doctor entering, Rusty and Andy stood up quickly. The others stood up as well but they were standing behind them.

"You are the family of Captain Raydor?", the doctor asked looking at all of them.

"I am her son and this is her fiancée.", he pointed at Andy with a small smile. "How is my mother, doctor?", he asked worried.

"She is slightly dehydrated and her blood pressure was very low when they brought here.", he took a deep breath and continued. "We managed to avoid the risk of a miscarriage. We will keep her for two or three days so we can keep an eye on her and the baby. If everything goes well, in two days she will be able to go home but she will have to stay in bed rest for a couple of days before returning to work.", he informed them and was confused when he noticed shocked and surprised expressions on their faces.

"Excuse me.", Andy looked at the doctor with wide eyes. "Sharon is pregnant?", he was surprised as he had thought that there wasn't a chance for them to have a child of their own.

"Yes. She is about three months along.", he informed him and understood that no one, including Sharon, didn't know about the pregnancy. "She must be very careful because of her age and the risks that exist, but she is in a very good physical condition and everything so far are very good.", he explained and smiled at Andy.

"When can we see her?", it was Rusty who asked. He knew that she was going to be alright but he had to see her to be absolutely sure.

"In about half an hour she will be settled in her room. I will send a nurse to fetch you when it is time.", he smiled reassuringly at Rusty and Andy.

"Thank you, doctor.", Andy said and turned around to look at the others. "Thank you so much for waiting with us for news about Sharon. Rusty and I will stay here with Sharon. Please, go home and rest. We have a case to solve.", he told them and went to sit down.

In the next few minutes one by one offered their congratulations for Sharon's pregnancy and left for their respective homes. Only Louie stayed for a while longer because he wanted to make sure that Andy and Rusty had eaten something. Also, he wanted to make sure that Andy took his medicine for his blood pressure. He didn't want him there as a patient as well.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Mr. Flynn?", a nurse asked when she entered the waiting room about forty minutes later.

"Yes.", he stood up quickly with worry.

"The doctor told me to fetch you two. You can go and see Captain Raydor.", she said with a smile and started walking with the two men following behind. "This is her room. If you need anything, please press the button and me or one of the nurses will come as soon as possible.", she opened the door for them to enter.

"Thank you, nurse.", Andy told her and entered the room with Rusty following.

They both stood for a few moments and watched her. She was looking much better than she was while being unconscious in her office. She was a little pale but that was to be expected after what they had been through. Andy turned to look at Rusty and noticed how relieved he looked but also a bit worried.

"Go ahead, Rusty. She will be very glad to see you.", he placed a hand on his shoulder and nudged him forward towards the bed.

Rusty approached the bed slowly without taking his eyes from his mother. He stopped by her side and after a moment, he took hold of her hand. "Mom?", he simply called and watched as her eyes fluttered.

"Rusty!", she smiled weakly at him upon opening her eyes and saw him.

"How are you feeling, mom?", he was still worried about her.

"Much better, honey.", she squeezed his hand to reassure him. "I am sorry that I scared you. I should have gone at the hospital in the morning. Especially after hearing what the doctor found.", she placed her free hand on her flat stomach and smiled at the thought of a baby created from the love between her and Andy.

"Yes, we were a little surprised when the doctor told us about the baby.", Rusty looked at Andy who approached the bed and stood next to him.

"It's something that wasn't planned or even expected at this age. I want to know your feelings, the both of you.", she looked at them with a serious look.

"It was a little surprising at the beginning, but as the time passes I like more and more the thought of being a big brother. I will help you with everything that I can at the house and with the baby once it arrives. I will be glad to teach him or her things as a big brother.", he smiled widely at her and grinned. "Congratulations, mom.", he hugged her for a few moments and kissed her cheek before he pulled back completely. "Congratulations, Andy.", he said with a grin.

"Thanks, kid.", Andy patted him on the shoulder and smiled at Sharon.

"I will go inform lieutenant Provenza that you are fine, so he can go home and rest.", he turned around to walk towards the door but Sharon pulled him back by his hand.

"You have to rest as well, Rusty. Why don't you go with the lieutenant if you don't want to stay alone at the condo?", she was still worried about her son.

"I don't want to leave you, mom. Please, don't make me leave you.", he pleaded with her and fought hard to control his tears.

"He can stay, Sharon. That couch over there…", he pointed at the couch next to the door. "…can be a bed too.", he explained and gave her a look.

"Alright, you can stay.", she smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"I'll be back in about fifteen-twenty minutes.", he left the room so they could have some privacy to talk about the pregnancy. He knew that she would make sure to spend a lot of time with him while she was at home on bed rest and Andy was at work.

Andy waited until Rusty had left to sit down on the bed and take hold of her hand. He watched her for a few moments and gave her a kiss on the lips. "How are you feeling, my darling?", he was still worried about her.

"I'm feeling much better, honey.", she squeezed his hand and smiled at him to reassure him. "So, what do you think?", she softly placed her free hand on her flat stomach.

"I was a little surprised at the beginning, because it was the last thing I expected to hear. I didn't know that it was still possible in our age to become parents again.", he looked at her eyes for a few moments and noticed the love she already felt for the baby that was growing inside her. "I am so very happy now, Sharon.", he smiled widely at her. "I thank God for giving us this chance to be parents together and for me to be the father that I wasn't while my children were growing up. I want to be there for this baby from the beginning until my last breath.", he placed his hand on hers on her stomach.

She watched him with tears in her eyes. She had been shocked and surprised herself when the doctor informed her that they had managed to avoid the miscarriage. She didn't even know that she was pregnant or that she was already about three months into this. She had actually believed that the menopause had started. Once the shock had passed and the news of her pregnancy had settled in, she started making plans and dreams about this baby. She could finally give him a chance at being a better father and they could raise their child together.

They were going to wait until she was out of the hospital and out of bed rest to speak with Ricky and Emily. She couldn't imagine their reactions when they would learn that in about six months they were going to have a baby brother or sister. She was sure that Emily would come to LA as soon as she could while Ricky would take some time to process the news before visiting her. She just hoped that everything would go well in the end.

"So, yesterday I wanted to ask you something while we were at the restaurant, but I didn't manage to do it with all that happened.", he placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. "We have been together for almost a year now. I have loved you for about two years or less, I don't know when I started falling for you. I wanted to ask you yesterday and now that we discovered that we are going to be parents, I think it's only logical to do this.", he showed her what he was holding and smiled at her. "So, I have something to ask you.", he opened the box and looked at her with all of his love. "Sharon, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?", he asked her simply.

She was looking at him with tears in her eyes and looked at the ring inside the box. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a ring that she would definitely choose if she went to a jeweler. He knew her so very well. She took a deep breath and looked at him again. "Of course I will marry you, Andy.", she squeezed his hand lightly.

He let go of her hand and took the ring out of the box. He took her right hand in his left hand and slowly he placed the ring on her ring finger. He looked at it for a couple of moments and kissed her hand. He looked at her eyes and smiled widely. In a matter of seconds he was kissing her passionately. They were going to get married and become parents. Was there anything that could spoil their day?

 **TBC… Please leave a review or two to let me know what you think. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up at the end of next week because of a very busy schedule.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, everyone! First of all, I would like to thank you all for your reviews. Secondly, I would like to apologize for the delay. I was so busy these last couple of weeks. So, to make it up for my delay we have a longer chapter than the previous chapters. Lastly, I have changed some of my thoughts and ideas for this story, so I have to plan my new thoughts and ideas. In this chapter we will find out about how Ricky and Emily will react to the news of their mother's engagement and pregnancy. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except from the idea and any characters that I created.**

She was always an early riser, from the moment she turned one until this day. It was something that helped her very much. She would be fully awake and ready for the day at school. On the weekends she would help her mother in the house and with her twin sisters, they were ten years younger. Once she turned fifteen, she would wake up early and go running. Something that she continued to do until she gave birth to Emily. Now, she had the privilege to watch the love of her life sleep peacefully by her side.

She just watched him sleep for a few minutes with a smile on her face. She imagined their child coming into their bed for a morning cuddle with them or sleeping between them because she was sick. Sharon knew for sure that Rusty would be the one to cook breakfast for his little sister and take her to school. Somehow she knew that she was carrying a baby girl or she was convinced that it was a girl. She took a deep breath and shook her head lightly. They were going to find out about the baby's sex in two months.

She pulled back the covers without moving very much as she didn't want to wake him up after the last couple of days. However, once her feet touched the floor a wave of nausea hit her and quickly walked to the bathroom before throwing up. She pulled back and took a deep breath to calm down, but she leaned forward again for a second round. She felt two hands pulling her hair back and out of the way. Once she was finished, she closed the toilet seat and pushed the button.

"Rusty?", she was surprised to see that it was her son and not Andy. "What are you doing up?", she tried to stand up by herself but her legs were shaking a little. "Thank you, honey.", she smiled at him once he had helped her sit down.

"I slept early last night because I was so exhausted and woke up early. I was studying and searching something for the university and I heard you.", he wetted a small towel and placed it on the back of her neck.

"Thank you, honey.", she smiled weakly at her son. A few minutes later she took off the towel and stood up slowly. "Can you help me to the living room?", she grabbed his hand and felt a little embarrassed that she had to ask the help of her son to go to the living room.

"Mom, I am worried about you.", he told her once he had helped settle on the sofa and covered her with a thin blanket. "What I can do to help you?", he sat beside her and looked at her worried.

"Just being here and taking care of me is helping me, Rusty.", she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It won't be as easy as it was when I was expecting Emily or Ricky, but with the help of my family I will manage to bring this baby into the world.", she placed her free hand on her flat stomach.

"I guess that we will have to find a new house now that this family is getting bigger.", he smiled at her with a grin.

"Yes, we will have to find a new house. We need more room now that I am expecting a baby. Perhaps, we can stay until a couple of months after the baby is born but we have to move to a bigger house.", she could already imagine how she wanted her new house to be. "What do you want to do today?", she asked changing the subject. "It's my last day off and Taylor gave the team the day off. So, today it will be just the three of us.", she had a couple of ideas of what they could do but she wanted to hear Rusty's ideas before they could make a decision.

"We could watch a couple of movies together. Today's lunch will be made by me as a treat to you and Andy.", he told her with a wide smile.

"Sounds good to me.", she smiled back and watched as he stood up to choose a movie for them.

"How about we watch first one of your favourite movies?", he asked her while holding a stack of DVDs in his hands. She nodded and he turned his attention back to the selection of the first movie.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

It was two hours later that Andy finally woke up. He turned around and reached to his left for Sharon but found an empty cold side. He got worried that something may have happened to her and went quickly to the bathroom to check if she was unconscious and hurt. He was a little relieved that he found the bathroom empty, but he was still worried about her.

He decided to check on Rusty to see if the kid was asleep. However, he found an empty room. He walked slowly to the living room and sighed in relief when he saw them both on the sofa.

Rusty was sitting on the sofa with his feet on the table while Sharon was curled next to him with her head resting on a pillow on his lap. He walked closer to the sofa and noticed that they were both asleep. He thought that Sharon might have been sick, Rusty heard her and they both ended up asleep on the sofa.

"You are staring.", Rusty whispered as he didn't want to disturb Sharon while she was sleeping.

"You were both so peaceful.", Andy told him as he sat down in the armchair. "Is she alright?", he asked him worried about her.

"I heard her being sick again and I went to help her.", he looked at the older man in front of him. "We came here to sit down and decided to watch a couple of movies. She was asleep a few minutes before the movie ended.", he explained to him with a smile. "I will make some breakfast.", he said and was ready to stand up but Andy's hand stopped him.

"Don't stand up, Rusty. Let her sleep a little while longer. She looks peaceful and calm knowing that you are next to her.", he smiled at the younger man and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for them.

Andy busied himself in the kitchen while Rusty just sat there watching his mother sleeping. They had a long road ahead of them until the baby is born and they had to help and take care of Sharon through this journey.

A few minutes later Sharon woke up to the wonderful smells of the breakfast. The three of them sat down to eat and then watched another movie together. Rusty cooked lunch as he had promised to his mother and they decided to go outside for dinner. Before they knew it Monday had arrived. Rusty got ready for the university while Andy and Sharon got ready for work.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Andy finished the last reports that he hadn't managed to finish on Saturday after the case was solved. He turned off his computer, grabbed the reports and knocked on Sharon's office door.

"Come in.", she didn't raise her head as she continued with the reports and the paperwork she had left behind before going to bed rest.

"I finished the reports from our last case.", he gave her the papers and sat down in front of her. "Do you have a lot to do?", he asked her a little concerned.

"I have to finish a couple of important reports. Why?", she raised her head to look at him and smiled.

"Well, Rusty is waiting for us at home for dinner and you are working too hard for my taste.", he simply told her. "Sharon, you just returned from a week of bed rest. You can finish them tomorrow morning.", he looked at her with worry and love.

She looked him in the eyes and found worry and love for her. It broke her heart a little to see him so concerned for her. She wanted to tell him that she was his captain and he was her lieutenant but that wouldn't do anything. She wasn't invalid, she was pregnant. However, she had to admit that she was a little tired because she had indeed thrown herself in the paperwork. She looked at the papers in front of her and then at her fiancée. Oh, how she liked it.

"Alright, I will finish them tomorrow morning. Let's go home.", she placed the papers to the side and turned off her laptop. As she stood up she felt a little lightheaded and grabbed the desk for support.

"Sharon, are you alright?", he walked quickly to her side and took hold of her hand.

"I stood up too quickly and I felt a little lightheaded.", she took a few deep breaths and once she felt the dizziness go away she opened her eyes. "I'm alright.", she smiled at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

About half an hour later they arrived at the condo. Andy helped her out of the car and didn't stop holding her hand afraid that she might feel dizzy again. However, when they arrived outside of the condo he didn't pull out his key to open the door. He pushed her gently against the wall and started kissing passionately. They broke apart when the need for some air was too strong.

"I wanted a moment with my beautiful pregnant fiancée before going inside.", he explained and opened the door.

Sharon left her keys on the table, hand her bag and took off her shoes before walking to the kitchen. As she turned towards the kitchen she noticed something and turned towards the dining table.

"Oh my God!", she placed her hands on her mouth and felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Hi, mom." Emily and Ricky said as they stood up to greet their mother. Emily was the first one to hug her mother and sighed happily.

"I am so glad to see you both.", she said while she hugged her oldest son. "What are you doing here?", she was a little worried that something happened. She looked at Rusty who was smiling widely at her. "You knew?", she knew that he had something to do with it.

"I went to pick them up from the airport.", he approached them slowly. "For the record, they informed me after they had booked their tickets and asked me to keep it a secret because they wanted to surprise you.", he explained to his mother.

"The last time we say you was four or five months ago. We wanted to come and see you.", Ricky looked at his mother a little concerned as he noticed that she was looking a little pale and exhausted. "Mom, are you alright?", he looked at Emily and then at his mother again.

"I am fine, honey.", she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Let's sit down. We have something that we want to tell you.", she took their hands and led them to the sofa.

Emily and Ricky sat down at the sofa and Sharon sat down at the armchair while Andy and Rusty went to stand behind Sharon. She looked at Andy who smiled at her and nodded. She looked at her children and took a deep breath.

"About a week ago Andy asked me to marry him and I accepted.", she told them and tried to imagine their reactions.

"Congratulations, mom.", Emily stood up and hugged her mother. "Congratulations, Andy.", she hugged him and went to sit down again.

"Congratulations, mom.", Ricky hugged his mother. "Andy.", he shook the older man's hand.

"I thought that you would wait a while longer before getting engaged.", Emily said as she was still a little surprised.

"I was going to propose to your mother the previous Saturday while we were out the three of us.", he pointed at himself, Sharon and Rusty. "I couldn't do it, though, because we had caught a case. I proposed to her the next day when we learned some news.", he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"In about six months you are going to have a baby brother or sister.", she finally told them. "I am pregnant.", she took a deep breath and waited for their reactions.

"Oh. My. God.", Emily and Ricky exclaimed at the same time. It was definitely not what they expected to hear. They were going to a have a baby brother or sister in a few months time.

"Are you both alright?", Emily asked her mother worried about her.

"I was on bed rest for a week, but everything looks fine so far. My age is a major factor for this pregnancy but with a lot of rest and help the chances are very good that this baby will be born healthy.", she placed her hand on her stomach and smiled reassuringly at her children.

"We are happy for you, mom.", Ricky told her with a smile but took a deep breath before asking something that he wanted. "It won't be like that time, will it?", he looked at his mother with fear.

"What time? What are you talking about?", Andy was confused about what Ricky had just said.

"Well…", he saw his mother looking at him worried and shaking slightly her head. "Mom had a miscarriage a couple of years after I was born.", his mother sighed in relief and he looked at Emily with worry.

"They had been very excited about having a baby brother or sister but I lost the baby when I was four months pregnant.", she explained to Andy and Rusty. "Now. Why don't we sit down to eat that delicious dinner? I could smell it from outside and I am starving.", she walked to the kitchen and started getting things to set the table.

The rest of the evening passed without any further discussion about the miscarriage. They sat all together to watch a movie and smiled when they noticed that Sharon had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. Andy carried Sharon to the bed and changed her clothes with Emily's help while Rusty and Ricky prepared the living room for them to sleep as Rusty gave his room to Emily for the time she would be there.

 **To Be Continued… Please leave me a review or two to let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me! In the beginning, I was at a loss about this chapter but eventually I managed. A longer chapter than the previous chapters as we have some action with the team. I am already working on the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and the characters that I created.**

The next morning Sharon and Andy woke up with the delicious smells of breakfast. Sharon smiled widely as she knew that her daughter woke up early as usual and started making breakfast for all of them. She had to admit that she had missed her daughter's breakfast.

"Something smells delicious.", Andy said as he rolled over and kissed her on the lips.

"I am sure that Emily is making breakfast for all of us.", she smiled at him and got out of the bed. "I am going to take a quick shower and then you can go.", she took some things and went to the bathroom. She locked the door of the hallway and took a quick shower.

A few minutes later Andy went to the bathroom while Sharon got dressed. She wanted to wear one of her favourite skirts, one that Andy loved as well, but found that she couldn't zip it up. She tried a few times but nothing. She noticed that her stomach wasn't so flat anymore and smiled. Their little one started showing itself. She decided to wear a dress that wasn't so tight on her, so she could be comfortable during the day.

Emily was humming while making breakfast, a habit she had from eleven years old. It brought a smile on her mother's face as she was standing silent for a few moments just watching her. She was a little scared when she turned around and noticed her mother as she hadn't heard her coming.

"I have missed your breakfasts.", Sharon told her as she hugged her. "It's so nice to have all my children here with me. All three of you.", she smiled at her daughter.

"Soon to be four.", Emily smiled at her mother and placed a hand on her belly. "Oh. It's a little round now.", she let a few tears escape.

"I know. It must have happened during the night because yesterday it was flat.", she placed her hand on top of her daughter's. "I may need to go to do some shopping in a month or two because some of my clothes won't fit as this baby grows.", she sighed and smiled. Shopping while being pregnant was something that she didn't enjoy very much.

"I will try to come again for a few days in a couple of months. I am sure that this little guy will have made his presence known even more.", she winked at her mother and went to the table to place some things. "Good morning, little brothers.", Emily chuckled at her brothers as they were standing with their mouths open looking at the table. "The days I will be here breakfast will be my treat, so get used to it.", she simply told them and went back to the kitchen.

"I don't understand.", Rusty looked at his brother and mother. "Last time she was here she didn't make breakfast at all and now she says that breakfast will be her treat until she leaves?", he was confused and curious.

"Emily…", Sharon started saying something but was interrupted by her daughter as she came back to them.

"If you remember, little brother, last time I was here for about three-four days and the only thing I wanted to do was relax and enjoy my family.", she looked at Rusty with a look that reminded him of Sharon. "Now, I will be here for about two weeks. I will make breakfast every morning either you like it or not.", she smiled at her brother and returned to the kitchen.

"It's best to leave it at that and simply enjoy it.", Ricky told him with a serious look and went to sit down at the table.

"It's complicated, honey. I will explain it to you later.", Sharon told him with a smile and went to sit down at the head of the table.

A few minutes later they were eating breakfast like a family. Emily, Ricky and Rusty noticed that Andy was watching their mother to make sure that she was eating. It made them smile at how much he loved her and took care of her. Rusty looked around the table the five of them eating breakfast together and smiled. He remembered that when he was small he wanted to have siblings but he didn't imagine that he would get his wish at the age of eighteen. He had a mother that loved him, and he loved her, he had a sister that sometimes drove him crazy but he loved her as well, he had a brother that was a good listener and a good partner in crime, he had a father, sort of, that was everything he could imagine for and soon he would have a baby brother or sister. _I am where I belong,_ he thought and continued his breakfast.

"So, have you got any plans for today?", Sharon asked her children imagining that maybe the three of them would go out.

"Actually, yes.", Emily answered her mother. "We talked last night and decided to go watch a movie and then go for some burgers.", she winked at her brothers and saw her mother chuckling.

"I imagine that the burgers was Rusty's idea.", she looked at her youngest son and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, it was Emily's idea.", he pointed at his sister who was grinning widely.

"Why I am not surprised?!", Andy smiled widely and took a sip of his coffee.

"Hopefully, we will back by midnight because Rusty has classes in the morning and I want to run an errand or two.", Ricky informed his mother and stood up with his plate.

"Ricky and I will clean up here since Emily made breakfast.", Rusty stood up and started gathering things.

Emily went to get dressed as she wanted to go somewhere while Andy and Sharon got ready to leave for work. Sharon was a little nervous and worried because they were going to inform the team about her engagement with Andy. She knew that they didn't hate her anymore but still she was a little worried about how they would take the news.

They took Andy's car as Sharon left hers in case Emily or Ricky needed to go somewhere. He drove them to work as he didn't want Sharon to feel dizzy or nauseous while driving and putting all of them in danger. He was nervous about Provenza's reaction to the news. He placed his hand on her stomach and felt himself calm down.

They decided to inform the team first thing as they didn't want to delay it in case they caught a case. She took a deep breath before going into the murder room and smiled at the team.

"Good morning, everyone.", she greeted and stopped by Andy's desk.

"Good morning, captain.", everyone greeted her.

"I would like all of you in the conference room in about ten minutes. I would like to talk to you about something.", she smiled at them to reassure them that it wasn't something bad. She went into her office with Andy following her.

She sat down at her desk and took a few deep breaths. She smiled when she felt two hands on her shoulders. She felt herself calm a little by his presence and his support. She opened her eyes and watched as the team made their way to the conference room. Andy and Sharon looked at each other and smiled. They both took a deep breath before he helped her out of her chair and led her with a hand on her lower back to the other room.

"I wanted to talk to you about something first things as I didn't want to delay in case we caught a case.", she smiled at Andy when he brought a chair for her to sit down. "Thank you, Andy.", she sat down with a sigh and looked at her team. "You all know that I was on bed rest for about a week because of my pregnancy.", she watched as they all nodded. "Well, Andy proposed to me and I accepted.", she finally said and waited for their reactions.

"Congratulations, Captain and Lieutenant.", Amy was the first one to offer her best wishes and one by one the others followed.

"Everything is going to stay the same. Although, I am considering about chancing my name from Captain Raydor to Captain Flynn.", she looked at Andy who was in shock. She had never told him about this.

Andy was ready to say something when her phone started ringing. He watched her face becoming serious and knew that something must have happened. He knew that it must be a case because she ended the call with a sigh.

"It was chief Taylor. We caught a case.", she stood up and the others did the same. "I can't go in the crime scene because of my condition. I expect full report once you are back. Lieutenants Provenza and Tao, the chief will send the address to your phones.", they all nodded and left her alone in the room.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

After the team had left she went to her office to deal with the paperwork which was a lot because of her absence for a week. She wanted to go to the crime scene but the doctor had told her that she could only go to a crime scene if it was really important until further notice from her. She would have kept Andy behind to stay with her but she couldn't as it would seem like she was getting advantage because of her pregnancy and her engagement.

An hour later she had managed to finish most of the paperwork but she felt a little light headed and decided to stop for a little while. She had returned from a week of bed rest and she couldn't work very hard. She stood up slowly and went to the sofa she had in the corner of the room. She took off her shoes and lied down for a while. However, she was tired and fell asleep within a few minutes.

It was how Andy found her about half an hour later when they got back from the crime scene and he went to get her, so they could inform her about what they found. He smiled at how peaceful she looked and noticed that she had placed a hand over her belly protectively. He didn't want to wake her up as he knew that she needed to rest but her back was going to complain about it later on. He sat down next to her at the edge of the sofa and took her hand in his. She stirred from the movement and smiled at her when she opened her eyes.

"Are you alright, Sharon?", he asked her a little worried about her.

"Yes, I am fine.", she slowly sat up with his help and looked at him. "I just felt a little light headed after doing most of the paperwork and decided to lie down for a while. I guess that I was a little tired and fell asleep.", she wore her shoes again and stood up. "Let's go.", she took him by the hand and went to the murder room. "So, what we got?", she asked her team.

Provenza looked at Julio and nodded at him with a pointed look towards Sharon. The younger man stood up from his chair with a sigh and looked at Sharon. "It's best if you sit down, Captain.", he simply told her.

Sharon looked at Andy who nodded at her with a worried expression and accepted the chair. "Alright, I am settled.", she told them with a serious look.

Provenza nodded at Amy who stood up from her desk with a file and approached the white board. "Our victim number one is Maria Angela Gomez.", she placed a photo on the board and looked at Sharon. "She was nine years old.", she turned her attention on the board as she wrote the details. "We found her in the sitting room. She was shot.", she took a deep breath to calm herself and continued. "Our victim number two is Angela Santos.", she placed another photo on the board. "She was sixty years old and she was the little girl's grandmother. She was shot as well.", she looked at the captain and noticed that she was a little pale.

"Maria Angela lived there alone with her grandmother?", Sharon asked trying to stay calm for her and the baby.

"No. The neighbor, Mrs. McCarthy, told us that in the house lived Mrs. Santos, the grandmother, with her daughter and three granddaughters.", she pointed at the little girl's photo. "Maria Angela was the youngest.", she opened the file once more and put three more photo on the board. "This is Christina Gomez. She is forty years old.", she pointed at the first photo. "She is the daughter of Mrs. Santos. This is Louisa Gomez. She is twenty years old and the oldest daughter.", she took another deep breath and continued. "And this is Elisa Gomez. She is sixteen years old and the second daughter.", she pointed at the last picture and wrote all the details under the photos.

"We have the grandmother and the youngest daughter dead. Where are the mother and the two daughters? Is there a Mr. Gomez?", she asked as she started thinking what might have happened.

"The neighbor, Mrs. McCarthy, doesn't know anything about the mother and the two daughters. We asked her if she heard anything out of the ordinary and she said that the only thing she heard was someone fighting last night but nothing else.", Julio informed her and placed another photo on the board. "Alejandro Gomez is the husband of the mother and the father of the three daughters. He hasn't been in their lives for six years now.", he looked at the captain and sighed. "The mother and the two daughters are missing. It could be him.", he looked at the photo of Maria Angela's body and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Alright. Julio and Andy I want you to take the photo of Alejandro and go to the neighborhood to ask if anyone has seen him in the last few days. Amy, check if the mother had a boyfriend or a lover in her life. Mike, I want you to find the wills of the grandmother and the mother, their bank accounts, everything they had. Lieutenant Provenza and Buzz, I would like to watch the video from the crime scene. I'll meet you in electronics in five minutes. Excuse me.", she went to her office and closed the blinds. She wanted a few minutes to gather herself before watching the video.

The next half an hour was spent by watching the video that Buzz had filmed from the crime scene. She took a couple of minutes to gather herself before she could speak or think anything else. She couldn't stop thinking about the little girl lying there on the floor with a pool of blood surrounded it. It made her think of her children and especially the one growing inside her. She placed a hand on stomach and felt herself calm a little. She was about to speak when the door opened and Mike entered.

"Captain, there is a police officer outside asking for you.", he noticed that she paled even more.

Sharon took a deep breath and stood up slowly. She felt a little light headed but managed to gather herself before anyone noticed. She followed Mike outside to the murder room and saw the police officer. "I am Captain Sharon Raydor.", she told him with a worried look.

"I am sorry to disturb you but there was an accident involving Emily and Ricky Raydor and Rusty Beck.", he informed her and she felt the room spinning before everything went black.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **I know… I am awful for leaving it here but I had to split the chapter in two as it was very, very long. I promise to update as soon as I can. Please leave a review or two to let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me! I know I was awful leaving you all with the cliffhanger but the chapter was very, very long and I had to split it in two. This is a very long chapter. The team is getting closer in resolving their case. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and the characters that I created.**

 _Previously…_

" _Captain, there is a police officer outside asking for you.", he noticed that she paled even more._

 _Sharon took a deep breath and stood up slowly. She felt a little light headed but managed to gather herself before anyone noticed. She followed Mike outside to the murder room and saw the police officer. "I am Captain Sharon Raydor.", she told him with a worried look._

" _I am sorry to disturb you but there was an accident involving Emily and Ricky Raydor and Rusty Beck.", he informed her and she felt the room spinning before everything went black._

Louie and Mike managed to catch her before she could hit the floor. Mike picked her up in his arms and laid her on the sofa of her office. A minute passed before she stirred and opened her eyes. In the beginning everything was a little blurred in her mind but quickly she remembered what had happened and sat up. She tried to stand up but Mike didn't let her. She looked up to see the police officer looking at her with worry and guilt.

"I am sorry, Captain.", he apologized immediately. "I should have told you from the beginning that it wasn't something serious. There aren't any serious injuries. However, the car is a little destroyed in the front and in the back.", he saw her sighing in relief.

"Do you know what happened?", she knew that something must have happened because all three of her children drove very carefully.

"A car from the opposite direction was running too fast, lost control and hit them in front. The car that was coming from behind hit them in the back.", he informed her with a serious look. "I have a patrol car downstairs. We can take you to the hospital right now.", he offered her as he felt bad for making her faint.

"I would be grateful, officer. Could you wait for me outside? I would like to speak with the lieutenants for a moment.", she smiled reassuringly at the young man and watched him as he left the office.

"Louie, please inform Andy once he gets back that I have gone to the hospital to see the kids and tell him to come pick us up.", she stood up slowly with their help and gathered her things. "You two are in charge until we come back. Thank you.", she left and followed the officer.

"You heard her. We are in charge. Let's get on with our work to solve this murder.", they closed the office doors and went to their desks.

Once the patrol car stopped in front of the hospital, Sharon got out and walked quickly inside. She only stopped for a few moments at the nurse's station to ask about her children and walked quickly to the room the nurse told her. She stopped at the doorway and sighed. She saw Emily lying in the bed with a small bandage on her forehead and a few scratches on her body. Ricky was sitting on the bed with her back to the door and she couldn't see his injuries. Rusty was sitting in a chair next to the bed and noticed that he had his left arm in a sling.

She took a deep breath to calm herself as she felt tears gathering in her eyes ready to fall but she couldn't cry now. Not in front of her children. She had to be brave for them. She would cry later in the privacy of her room in Andy's arm. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and noticed that Rusty had a few scratches as well.

"Mom!", it was Rusty who saw her first as he had turned his face towards the doorway when he heard a gasp.

She entered quickly to the room and without wasting any time she placed her things on a chair and went quickly to her daughter. She took her time hugging each of her children just to make sure that they were alive and safe. She sat down on the bed where Ricky was sitting previously and looked at them. "Are you all alright?", she was worried about them, especially Emily who was lying in the bed.

"We are fine, mom.", Ricky reassured her but knew that she would want to hear what happened exactly. "I was driving.", he informed her and waited for the questions to come.

"The officer that came to inform me about your accident and brought me here, told me a few things about what happened but I would like to hear it from you as well.", she felt a little light-headed and took a deep breath. "So, what happened exactly?", she looked at them with a serious look.

"We decided to go shopping together as we wanted to buy some things. I would drive us there while Rusty would drive us back. I was driving carefully. We were talking about our plans and listening to music.", he took a deep breath and continued. "Suddenly, we saw a car from the other direction going too fast and the driver lost control. It hit us in the front. We were also hit from the back as the car behind us didn't have time to stop.", he looked at Emily indicating that she should continue.

"The scratches we have are from the glass that broke with the accident. Ricky hurt his wrist on the steering wheel.", she noticed that her mother gasped and realized that she hadn't seen the bandage around Ricky's left wrist. "I have a small concussion because I hit my head on the board.", she squeezed her mother's hand to reassure her. "Rusty hit his left arm as he was trapped between the front and the back seats.", she looked at her mother and noticed that she was a little pale. "Are you alright, mom?", she was a little worried as she didn't want anything to happen to her mother or the baby.

"I am fine, honey.", she tried to reassure them but she couldn't lie to them. "The officer that came to inform me didn't reassure me from the beginning that it wasn't something serious and I… I fainted.", she looked down at her hands and sighed. "I am better now. I feel much better knowing that you are fine.", she smiled at them and turned her attention to her daughter. "What did the doctor say?", she wanted to know.

"They want to keep me here for tonight to monitor me but they said that they would release me tomorrow morning.", she was worried about her mother. "Mom, I will be okay if you want to go to work.", she told her with a smile.

"No. I am where I am needed.", she smiled back at her daughter and squeezed her hand.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

About an hour ago a knock was heard on the door of Emily's hospital room. The two brothers looked at each other with a questioning look and their attention was turned on the door that opened. Andy walked in the room and slowly closed the door behind him. His attention was drawn to the bed where Emily and Sharon were sleeping together. It brought a smile on his face and made him sigh.

The boys had gone to get something to eat leaving their mother and sister alone. Sharon watched how her daughter's tears started falling once her brothers had gone. She sat next to her and took her in her arms. Emily continued crying in her mother's embrace but eventually she calmed down and fell asleep. Sharon had lied down with her daughter still sleeping in her arms and fell asleep herself. That was how the boys had found them and they had taken the two chairs.

Upon seeing Andy they stood up and approached him. They didn't want to wake their mother or their sister up yet. They both needed to rest after the day they had. Andy turned his attention to the boys and looked at them carefully taking in all the scratches they had. He sighed when he noticed that Ricky had hurt his wrist while Rusty had his arm in a sling. He took a deep breath to calm down and looked at the boys.

"Are you alright?", he asked them with worry evident in his voice.

"We are fine.", Ricky answered him with a reassuring smile.

"What happened?", he hadn't waited for Louie or Mike to tell him what the officer had told them and had left quickly for the hospital.

"We were going to the mall for some shopping when a car from the other direction hit us. The car behind us didn't have time to stop and hit us in the back.", Rusty explained. "Ricky hurt his wrist on the steering wheel. I hurt my arm as I was trapped between the front and back seats.", he noticed Andy's worried expression when he looked at Emily. "Emily has a small concussion and she will stay here for tonight but tomorrow morning they will, hopefully, release her.", he saw him sighing in relief.

"Do you want me to drop you off at home?", he asked them. "I know for sure that your mother won't leave your sister until she is released from here. I have to go back in a hour or two because we have a case but I could drop you off at home to rest and bring you back before I return to work.", he looked towards the bed at his love of his life sleeping with her daughter in her arms.

"I don't want to leave them alone tonight.", Rusty said looking at his brother.

"Let's go home to rest and change our clothes. We can come back later with a small bag of clothes for mom and Emily.", Ricky suggested and his brother agreed.

They informed the nurse so she could inform Sharon or Emily, whoever woke up first. Andy didn't want to leave from Sharon's side but he had to be the support everyone needed now. They could go back to the hospital in an hour, so he could spend some time with Sharon and Emily before going back to work. He was thankful to Louie, who had offered to inform Taylor about what happened. He would suggest to Sharon to take a couple of days off from work to stay home with the kids.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

They returned to the hospital with a small bag of clothes for Sharon and Emily about a couple of hours later. They had managed to have a quick shower, eat something, rest and change clothes. Ricky had packed a few things for his sister while Andy had packed a few things for Sharon. They found them both awake and talking about something. Emily was looking better than before and they were so glad. Andy managed to spend about half an hour with his soon-to-be family before Louie called him back to the murder room.

He walked into the murder room and noticed that their eyes were on him. He sighed and went to his desk. He knew that they would ask about the kids before getting on with the case and he was prepared for it. "Ask away.", he looked at them, one by one and put his hands in his pocket.

"How are they?", Louie finally asked as he was still a little worried about the kids and Sharon.

"Ricky hurt his wrist but in a few days it will fine. Rusty has his left arm in a sling and it will take about three weeks or so to take it off. Emily has a small concussion and she will stay in for tonight as the doctor wants to monitor her. Hopefully, tomorrow she will be released and Sharon can relax a little bit.", he ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "They will all stay at the hospital with Emily. No one wants to leave and I don't blame them.", he looked at them and shook his head. "Now, what we have?", he wanted to focus on something else for a while.

"We still haven't found anything else about Alejandro Gomez but Mrs McCarthy, the neighbor, called us a few minutes ago. She said that she noticed something strange. A man that she had never seen went to the house where the crime was happened and left about an hour later holding a small bag. She couldn't see him very well but the description she gave matches that of Mr. Gomez.", Julio told him what they had found so far.

"Buzz pulled up the video from the nearest camera and is looking through it now. We have a patrol car watching the area and two officers with Mrs. McCarthy.", Louie informed him and looked at him.

"I have a feeling that it was Mr. Gomez.", Andy said as he sat down in his chair.

At that moment the phone rand and Julio picked it up. They all looked at him and waited to end the call. He ended the call a couple of minutes later and looked at the older men. "Amy is bringing now the mother's fiancée.", he simply told them and stood up.

"Alright.", Louie stood up as well and pulled on his jacket. "Once he arrives put him in the interview room. Mike go inform Buzz and stay there. Andy, you and Amy will interview him.", he wrote a few things on the board while they waited for them to come.

A few minutes later they heard footsteps approaching the murder room and looked up to see Amy with a man by her side. Louie stood up and went towards Andy's desk. He waited until Amy and the man stopped in front of him. "I am Lieutenant Provenza.", he held his hand out.

"Marc Aberforth.", the man introduced himself and shook Louie's hand.

As Louie talked to him for a few moments, Julio was searching everything he could about him. He nodded at Louie to let him that he was okay and Amy led him to the interview room along with Andy.

"What did you find?", Louie asked Julio once they were in electronics.

"Mr. Aberforth is a lawyer.", he turned his laptop around to they could see what he had found. "About ten years ago he went to a rehab because he was an alcoholic. There is also a file about reports of violence against some of his clients.", he clicked a few things on the laptop, left the room and returned with a picture of the man. "The description Mrs. McCarthy gave us also matches Mr. Aberforth.", he told them and watching them.

"Who is wearing the earpiece, Buzz?", Louie asked the younger man.

"Lieutenant Flynn, sir.", he answered with curiosity.

"Right. Tell him that Mr. Aberforth is a lawyer with a history of alcoholism and violence.", he watched as Buzz did as he was told and started thinking.

"Maybe Mr. Aberforth was the family's lawyer before becoming the mother's fiancée. Maybe the grandmother or the mother has something valuable in the will and he wants it.", he suggested and hoped that he was right as he wanted to close this case once and for all.

Mike had gotten a warrant to be able to read the two wills in case they could take them somewhere. He brought the two files with him to electronics. He gave one to Julio and they started reading them. Julio was reading the will of the grandmother. "I found something.", he said a couple of minutes later.

"What is it?", Louie looked at him with curiosity.

"The grandmother has a bank account that has a lot of money. She also has a few properties and a few valuable jewels. All of them will go to her daughter once she dies. All of these belong to the mother now, but she has disappeared", he informed them of what he had found.

"I found something as well.", Mike looked up from the file he was reading. "The mother has a bank account with a lot of money, a few properties that she inherited from her father and a couple of very valuable jewels from her grandmother. All of these will be shared between the three daughters after her death.", he informed them and sighed. "We have the grandmother dead, so everything she had goes to the mother. The mother along with the two oldest daughters are missing and the youngest daughter is dead.", he looked at the others and imagined that they were thinking the same thing.

"Pull them out from the interview and have an officer watching him.", Louie told Buzz and left electronics.

The next few minutes were spent in informing Andy and Amy about what they had found so far about the case. Andy read quickly through the two wills as he wanted to see if he would find something else. Also, he shared with the rest of the team his ideas about the lawyer. Amy wrote the new details on the board as they kept thinking a solution. Suddenly, the phone rang and she picked it up. They all looked at her until she ended the call.

"Well, that is very interesting.", she looked at them and went to the white board. She pointed at the picture of Alejandro Gomez. "They just found Mr. Gomez's body in his apartment. The girlfriend found him this morning on the floor with three gunshots.", she wrote what she had just said under his picture.

"Wait a second.", Andy approached the others. "Mr. Gomez left his wife and his daughters, but they never got a divorce. If Mrs. Gomez dies, her fortune goes to her husband and daughters.", he looked at the others and smiled. "Someone wanted Mr. Gomez out of the way, so he could marry Mrs. Gomez. Then he will kill her and her daughters, so he could inherit all of her fortune.", Andy watched each of them thinking about what he had said.

"Mr. Aberforth confirmed that he is Mrs. Santos and Mrs. Gomez's lawyer which means that he knows about the wills and what they contain as he was the one to write them and make them legal.", Amy started putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "He also told us that he and Mrs. Gomez are engaged, but they couldn't get married because she wasn't divorced yet. He killed Mrs. Santos and Maria Angela, took Mrs. Gomez and the two daughters and killed Mr. Gomez.", she looked at the others.

"Right. Mike, get a searching warrant for Mr. Aberforth's house and take Buzz with you to film it all.", Louie stood up from his chair. "Julio and Amy, go to Mr. Gomez's house and see if you can find anything.", they nodded and left quickly. "Andy, go to Morales and ask about the bullets. We need to match those bullets with the bullets of the murder of the grandmother and the daughter.", he was left there alone thinking that hopefully by the end of the day they would make an arrest and close this case. He was, also, hopeful to find the mother and the two daughters alive.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Sharon refused to leave from the hospital until her daughter was released. The boys refused to leave their mother and sister. So, they were all in Emily's hospital room talking about the baby, the wedding and their plans about their lives. Sharon wanted to call to learn news about their case but Andy had been strict that she couldn't phone anyone as she was officially on a break for three-four days.

Sometime in the afternoon the boys went to get something for all of them to eat as they all knew that the hospital food wasn't very good. Plus, their mother needed something good to eat as she was eating for two now. They didn't need her to collapse and spent another couple of days in the hospital. They all wanted to go home for good.

They had all eaten when the doctor appeared to check on Emily and see how things were. He checked all her vitals, asked her some questions and looked through the test's results. He was very satisfied about what he saw. "Everything seems good. Tomorrow morning I will come to check on you and if everything is as now, I will release you to go home.", he smiled when he saw them sigh in relief and took his things to leave. However, he turned around again and smiled at them. "I am so glad to see you so well with your biological family, Rusty.", he said with a wide smile.

"What?", they all said together as they looked at the doctor shocked and confused.

 **To Be Continued… I am already working on the next chapter. I will hopefully update through the weekend. Please, leave a review or two to let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so very much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me and keep me going! I didn't know that being upset would help me write this chapter, but it helped me as I wanted to focus on something else and I decided to focus on this story. This chapter continues right where we were left in the previous. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and the characters that I created.**

"What?", they all said together as they looked at the doctor shocked and confused.

"Oh, I thought that I had told you.", the doctor remembered that he was called to attend to Sharon Beck before he could tell them the whole truth. "During the tests we did about two weeks ago to see if you or Mrs. Raydor could donate blood for Ms. Beck, we found that Sharon Beck wasn't your biological mother.", he informed them.

"Yes. You informed us about that after Rusty had donated blood for her.", Sharon told the doctor with a sigh.

"During the tests we found something else. We did the tests twice to be absolutely sure about the result. I remembered that I was about to tell what we had found but I was called to attend to Ms. Beck.", he took a deep breath and looked from Sharon to Rusty. "We found that Mrs. Raydor is your biological mother.", he finally told them.

Rusty looked at the doctor in shock and tried to process what he had just heard. Emily was looking from Rusty to her mother. Ricky was trying to understand how it was possible for Rusty to be his biological brother. All the while, Sharon was looking at Rusty trying to understand how could he be her biological son.

"Your birthday is on 10th of August. I gave birth on the 7th.", she didn't stop looking at him but she was confused. "They told me my son died a couple of hours after he was born. I buried him.", she started feeling dizzy and felt herself falling backwards when her knees buckled.

However, the doctor who was standing near her managed to catch her before she could hit the floor. He helped her stand up and guided her to a chair to sit down. He checked her pulse and found that it was very quick which worried him a lot.

"One night she was so very drunk that she started talking without having any knowledge of what she was talking about.", Rusty looked at Sharon with tears in his eyes. "She started talking about the night I was born. She said it was wrong to take me away from my mother.", he didn't stop looking at her. "I didn't give notice to what she was saying because she was drunk.", he felt the tears falling from his eyes.

At that moment he turned around and ran out of the waiting room. Sharon stood up to follow him but a sharp pain in her abdomen made her lose consciousness. Ricky looked at the doctor who had managed, once again, to caught his mother and watched him as he picked her up and ran quickly out of the room

"Emily, call Andy and tell him to come quickly at the hospital. I will try to find Rusty and come back as soon as possible.", he made sure that she had picked up her phone and called Andy before running quickly out of the room in search of Rusty.

After she ended the call she just sat on the bed looking in the space. She was older and she remembered more things than Ricky. She was only twelve years old when it happened but she could still remember it as if it was yesterday. She had been so scared about her mother but she had to be brave and strong for Ricky.

 _7_ _th_ _of August 1996_

 _She didn't manage to sleep for more than an hour. The last few days it was difficult for her to sleep more than three or four hours because of the baby and the back pain she had. She couldn't lie for long on her back because the baby would start to kick her and she had to turn on her side to calm it down. She sighed heavily and rolled on her back for a few moments._

 _It was half an hour later that she got out of the bed. She was so grateful for the maternity leave as she couldn't possibly go to work, especially today, because she was feeling very tired and in pain. She couldn't drive in her state, so she decided to keep the children at home for the day. She took a quick shower, as quick as she could, and got dressed before the kids woke up._

 _She wanted to do something nice for them and made some pancakes. She smiled when she noticed them standing by the table looking at her. "I made pancakes for breakfast.", she simply told them and started setting the table. "Today, you are going to stay home with me.", she told them after a few minutes._

" _Is everything alright, mummy?", Emily was a little worried about her mother because she was paler than usual._

" _Yes, darling. It's just that I can't drive you to school today because I am not feeling very well to get behind the wheel.", she smiled at her daughter trying to reassure her. "We can watch movies together and maybe in the afternoon, if I am feeling better, we could go to the park for some ice cream.", they smiled widely at their mother and made her heart swell with love._

 _They finished eating their breakfast and she cleaned the table. Emily decided to help her mother with the cleaning up while her brother was choosing the movie they were going to watch. A few minutes later the three of them were sitting on the sofa watching the movie Ricky chose. The kids were so very glad that they could spend all day with their mother._

 _A couple of hours later the movie ended and Sharon looked at her children. She noticed that Ricky had fallen asleep with his head on his sister's lap and smiled at them. Emily looked up at her mother and smiled at her. Slowly the two of them stood up from the sofa and made their way to the kitchen to start preparing the lunch. It was a routine that they usually did on Sundays and they loved it._

 _Sharon turned around to grab a pan to place it on the stove when she felt a sharp pain and doubled over. After a few seconds she straightened up and took a few deep breaths. She placed the pan on the stove and walked to the fridge to take out some things she needed. Once more she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and doubled over. Suddenly, she felt something wet and when she looked at her hand, she panicked. It had blood on it. She looked down between her legs and saw blood covering her dress._

" _Mummy, are you okay?", Emily saw the blood and immediately panicked._

" _Emily, I want you to be a very good and big girl. I need you to call an ambulance immediately. Tell them that I am nine months pregnant and I am bleeding.", she watched as she daughter did just that and leaned back on the counter for some support._

 _Emily was told to stay on the line and keep talking to her mother as they wanted to prevent her from fainting. Sharon wanted to close her eyes and let the unconsciousness and the darkness to take away the pain but she couldn't leave her little girl to deal with it alone. She tried very hard to stay awake for her children. She sighed in relief when she heard the sirens of the ambulance. Emily ended the call after informing the operator that the paramedics had arrived and looked at her mother._

" _Go put on your shoes and bring Ricky's shoes as well. Then wake him up and help him get them on. The paramedics will want you to come with us to the hospital.", the paramedics ran quickly to her as Emily did what her mother told her._

 _It was as she had said. Two paramedics took Sharon to the ambulance while a third one took the children with him. They placed the kids in the front while they worked on Sharon in the back. A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital where a nurse took Emily and Ricky to a waiting room. Emily helped the nurse call her aunts to come while Ricky just sat next to his sister hugging tightly a teddy bear._

"Emily?", a hand on her shoulder and someone calling her brought her back from her memories. She looked up to see who was talking to her and found Andy and Louie looking at her worried. "What happened?", Andy asked her now that he was there. He hadn't asked many questions through the phone.

"The doctor came to check me and commented on how glad he was about Rusty being with his biological family. We were all shocked and surprised.", she took a deep breath and continued. "The doctor told us that the day they found out that Beck wasn't his biological mother, they also found out that my mother is his biological mother. He wanted to tell you but something happened and he had to leave.", she informed them and noticed the shocked, surprised and confused looks they had. "Rusty ran out of here quickly. Mom stood up to go after him but fainted. The doctor took mom quickly while Ricky told me to call you and then ran quickly in search of Rusty.", she was still trying to understand everything.

"Wait a second!", Andy looked at Emily not believing her. "You are telling me that Sharon is Rusty's biological mother?", he was confused and didn't understand anything. "I thought Sharon had a miscarriage two years after Ricky?", he didn't know that Sharon had a third child. She had never said anything about being pregnant and giving up the baby.

"That is true. Two years after Ricky was born, dad came back and they made an effort to fix everything and be a family. He stayed for a few months but left again. Mom discovered that she was pregnant but a couple of weeks later she had a small accident with the car and lost the baby.", she realized that her mother hadn't told him anything else about her miscarriage or the other pregnancy.

"How can Rusty be her biological son?", it was Louie who asked her this time.

"I don't know, either.", she was confused and curious. "Mom gave birth about twenty years ago but she gave birth on the 7th of August. Rusty's birthday is on the 10th of August.", she took a deep breath to calm down. "The doctor told us that our baby brother died a couple of hours after he was born. We had a small funeral and we never talked about it again.", she looked down at her hands and let a few tears fall freely.

At that moment the door opened and the doctor walked in. He approached them slowly and looked at them. "How is my mother, doctor?", Emily asked him worried that something happened to her mother or to the baby.

"She is sleeping right now. We managed to avoid the risk of the miscarriage. She will have to stay here for two or three days to monitor her and make sure that there isn't any risk of miscarriage anymore. After that she will have to stay at home for about a week.", he informed them with a sigh.

"Thank you, doctor.", Andy said and turned his attention to Emily. "Did Ricky find Rusty?", he was worried about Rusty.

"He hasn't come back yet. Maybe he found him and they are talking. I don't know.", she started crying and shaking. Soon she felt two strong arms hugging her and comforting her.

Unfortunately, Ricky hadn't found Rusty nowhere near the hospital or at the condo. He had run out of options of where his brother could be. He walked in the hospital exhausted and worried. He went straight to his sister's hospital room to find out news about their mother. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Did you find him?", Emily asked her brother worried.

"No, Em.", he sat down in the chair next to the bed and placed his head in his hand. "I don't know where he went. I looked everywhere near the hospital and at the condo, but nothing.", he sighed and looked at his sister. "How is mom?", he was worried that something happened to her or the baby.

"They are both fine. Although, they are going to keep her three or four days here to monitor her and avoid the risk of a miscarriage completely.", she looked at her brother and sighed heavily.

The four of them sat in silence. They didn't know what else to do. Andy and Louie had learned that it was better to let Rusty cool off before talking to him. They just hoped that he was alright and safe. They all turned when the door opened a few minutes later and the doctor walked in.

"I was just informed that Rusty is in Ms. Beck's room and I wanted to inform you.", he watched them sigh in relief. "Mrs. Raydor is better and she can receive visits.", he informed with a reassuring smile.

"Andy, I think you should go and see her.", Ricky looked at him with worry. "She will ask about Rusty and I don't know what we should tell her.", he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I will figure out something. Keep an eye on Rusty. I don't know what he will do.", he saw them nodding and followed the doctor to Sharon's room.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Sharon Beck felt that someone was watching her and she opened her eyes to figure out who was it. She wasn't expecting to see Rusty and smiled widely at him. She sat up a little to be able to look at him better. He was looking so good and mature than the last she saw him. However, she noticed that he was looking at her very angry and she was a little confused.

"You came to see me, honey.", she held out her hand for him but he just stood there without moving and only looking at her angrily. "Rusty?", she was getting impatient now.

"You are not my biological mother.", he took a step towards the bed. "The doctor found out that _you_ are not my mother.", he stopped and looked at her to see her reaction. "My biological mother is Sharon _Raydor_. The woman that took me in her home and showed me what the word 'family' means.", he was so very angry and he wanted answers. "How can I be her biological son? What happened?", he almost yelled at her but kept his voice low.

"Rusty, honey. I…", she wanted to continue but was interrupted by him.

"What happened? How I ended up with you? Why you told me that my birthday is on the 10th of August?", he wanted to leave but he wanted to learn what happened.

"Daniel had left me before I found out that I was pregnant with you. I tried to find him but he had left from Los Angeles.", she looked down at her hands. "I was having contractions from the 6th of August and I went to the hospital on the morning of the 7th. I gave birth to a baby boy and I heard that another woman had given birth at the same time. I had him with me in the room when I found out that he wasn't breathing.", she looked up at him. "I was so angry that my baby boy had died and that the other woman's son was alive. So, without anyone noticing anything I changed the babies. I took you from your mother and I gave her my dead baby.", she noticed that he had taken a couple of steps back. "I lied that I had given birth at home and change your birthday for the 10th of August as I didn't want to be caught.", she looked him in the eye.

"You took me from my mother because you couldn't stand that your baby died a couple of hours after he was born?", he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "I didn't grow up with my mother, my sister and my brother because of your selfishness?", he wanted to kill her but he took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. "I don't want to see you again. You took me from my family and made my life a misery.", he closed the door with a loud thud and went straight to his sister's hospital room.

Emily and Ricky were sitting on the bed looking something in his phone when the door opened and closed with a thud. They looked up to see who had entered and were surprised to see Rusty looking at them with tears in his eyes. They both sighed in relief that he was in front of them safe and unharmed, well except from his arm because of the accident.

"Rusty, are you alright?", Emily asked her younger brother and before she could say anything else, she found her arms full of Rusty who was crying and shaking.

Ricky stood up and watched in amazement the scene in front of him. They knew that Rusty never cried in front of people but now he was crying in front of them and in their sister's arms. He imagined that what Beck had told him made him cry like this. He cursed that woman for what she had put him through all his life. He continued watching them as Emily was rubbing soothing circles on Rusty's back and noticed that he had started calming down.

A few minutes later they found out that he had fallen asleep in her arms. Ricky sat down in the chair he had occupied before while Emily and Rusty slept. Soon, he fall asleep as well as he was so exhausted from all the day. It was how Andy found them about an hour later. He had come to tell them that they could go see their mother but he didn't want to wake them up. He was relieved that Rusty was once more with them and smiled a little at the scene in front of him.

"Oh God. Please help us.", he whispered and hoped that everything would get better in the future for all of them.

 **To Be Continued… Please leave a review or two to let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me! In the previous chapter we learnt how Rusty ended up with Sharon Beck. In this chapter we learn more about what happened in the past and Sharon Raydor's reaction when she learns what Beck did. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and the characters that I created.**

The sun was shining brightly making the day happier and more bearable. It was like the sun was giving his promise for a better day or days ahead of them. The birds were flying everywhere and they would make themselves known with their lovely song.

The morning found Andy sleeping with Sharon in his arms in her hospital room. Ricky hadn't left for the night in case his sister or his brother, who were currently still sleeping together in Emily's hospital bed, needed him. He was so glad that he had taken two weeks off from his work, as he could stay until his family was recovered completely. He would still be worried about his mother and the baby, but at least he would know that everything would be alright in the end.

Noticing some movement from the corner of his eye, he turned his attention towards the bed. Rusty was waking up and in the beginning he was a little confused as to where he was, but after a few moments all the events of the previous day came back to him. He looked at his left and saw that his sister was still sleeping. He looked at his right and saw Ricky looking at him and questioning him with his eyes if he was alright. Rusty smiled reassuringly at his big brother.

"Ricky?", he whispered as he didn't want to wake his sister up.

"Hmmm?", Ricky looked him in the eyes and saw the hurt, the fear, the worry.

"I want to see our mother. Do you think they will let us?", he had learned that his mother had almost miscarriage last night. He wanted to see her to make sure for himself that she was alright and to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere. He just loved her even more, especially after what Beck had told him that she had done.

"I will go to check and I will come back for you.", he stood up and was ready to leave but an idea occurred to him. "We can give our sister a proper good morning.", he whispered and winked at his brother who chuckled quietly.

Andy was just waking up when he heard a knock on the door. As Sharon was still sleeping he didn't want to speak too loud in case she woke up, so he stood up slowly from the bed and went to open the door. He smiled upon seeing Ricky and with one last glance towards Sharon, he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"How is she?", Ricky was still worried about his mother.

"She is doing much better. I bet that she will get bored by being in here for a couple of days more but she understands that it is for the good of the baby.", he went to sit down and sighed. "How is Rusty?", he was worried that the kid will go back to his old self.

"He woke up a few minutes ago and asked to see mom.", he smiled weakly at the older man and sat down next to him. "He didn't tell us what Sharon Beck told him, but I imagine it was pretty bad because he stormed into the room and in Emily's arms. He started crying and shaking, but Emily was able to calm him down and he fell asleep.", he looked at the older man. "Did mom tell you what happened?", he didn't know if his mother had said anything yet.

"Yes. She told me what happened when she woke up.", Andy looked down at his hand for a few moments and then turned his head towards the younger man. "I know that no matter what happened, Sharon loved Rusty from the moment she found out she was pregnant with him.", he smiled reassuringly at Ricky. "Although, I would like to know how Sharon Beck ended up with your baby brother. I guess that was why she was a little weird when she learned who was the woman that had taken Rusty in. It also explains why she was so angry when he told her that your mother was going to adopt him.", he shook his head and sighed.

"The only thing that I know is that Rusty loves our mother so very much and it didn't change once he found out the truth how he ended up with that woman. He will be devastated when he learns the truth from my mother but he has all of us that we love him and will be there for him.", he looked at Andy who smiled at him and stood up. "I will go bring Rusty to see our mother, but after we give our sister a proper good morning.", he winked at Andy who laughed and left towards his sister's hospital room.

Andy watched as Ricky disappeared in his sister's hospital room with a smile and leaned back against the wall. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. They had a long road ahead of them. He didn't know how Rusty was going to react when he learned the truth from Sharon. He was still having a hard time accepting what she had told him. He wanted to learn about everything that had happened but he knew that Rusty would talk to them whenever he was ready. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream and jumped a little. However, when he heard a voice yelling 'Ricky' and 'Rusty', he knew that it was Emily yelling at her brothers. He laughed for a few moments and then sighed. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later Andy opened the door a little and found Sharon awake looking at the ceiling. He chuckled because he knew just how bored she was but unfortunately they couldn't anything. The chuckle caught her attention and she looked at the door. "Hey!", he stood a little straighter and looked at her with a smile. "I brought you something.", he opened the door and stepped in the door with Rusty following behind.

"Rusty.", Sharon sat up in the bed with a smile upon seeing her son. In a matter of seconds her arms were full of her son and held him tightly to her. "It's alright, honey. It's alright.", she rubbed soothing circles on his back to calm him down. "Everything is going to be alright.", she rocked him lightly and looked at Andy, who had sat down in the chair next to the bed, with a questioning look. He simply shrugged at her as if to say that he didn't know anything.

"Are you alright? What did the doctor say?", Rusty asked her with concern once he pulled back from their hug.

"I am fine. I just have to stay here for three or four days to monitor both of us.", she placed a hand on her stomach. "They want to avoid completely the danger of a miscarriage before they can release me.", she squeezed his hand to reassure him. "Are _you_ alright, honey?", she was worried about her son.

"I am fine, mom.", he looked down at his hand for a moment before looking at her again. "I went to see _her_. I wanted to ask her how she ended up with me. What had happened?", he took a deep breath before continuing. "She gave birth to a baby boy that died a couple of hours after his birth. She heard that another woman had given birth at the same time to a baby boy as well and she got very jealous that her son had died. So, without anyone noticing anything she changed the babies.", he stopped for a moment to calm down. "She took me and gave you the dead baby.", he felt his heart breaking when he saw the hurt and the anger in her eyes.

Andy just looked at them without making any noise or moving. He was shocked about what he had just heard. He couldn't understand how that woman's mind worked. She was so jealous that she took a baby away from his biological mother and put him through hell from the moment she took him until he went to live with Sharon. It all made sense now. Sometimes he thought that Rusty looked like Sharon in some expressions. It also explained why she loved him so quickly despite knowing that foster care was temporary. He was just glad that Rusty somehow ended up with his biological family without anyone knowing the truth.

Sharon looked at her son as she felt angry and murderous towards Sharon Beck. She had taken away her son because she was jealous. She hadn't got the chance to nurse him, see his first smile, hear his first word, watch him taking his first steps, take him to his first day of school, take care of him when he was sick. She hadn't got the chance to be there for all these moments because _she_ had been jealous. She felt her eyes fill with tears at the ache she felt inside her. She leaned forward and hugged him again as she let her tears fall freely. She had her son, her baby boy, with her and she didn't know it. They pulled back and she caressed his cheek. She couldn't believe that she had her son with her.

"I have a question, though.", he looked down at his hand for a moment. "How can I be Daniel's son? You didn't have a relationship with him.", he was confused and curious as to how could Daniel Dunn be his father.

"I will tell you the truth but I need you to promise me that you will stay calm.". she pleaded him with her eyes and took a deep breath when he nodded. "I had gone out with a couple of friends. I hadn't seen them in five years and we went out for a drink. We parted outside the club as they had to go to the other way from me. I had parked a few blocks away from the club. Suddenly, I felt a hand grabbing me and dragging me into a very dark and narrow alley. I tried to escape but he hit me on the face very hard that I almost lost consciousness. Before I could manage to do anything else he threw me on the ground and kicked me hard in the middle.", she stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "He raped me, Rusty. He raped me and left me there.", she felt her heart breaking when she noticed the look of hurt, anger and hate in his eyes.

"What?", Rusty stood up from the bed and started pacing in the room. He was so angry with Daniel Dunn. He wanted to kill him with his own two hands. "I can't believe it.", he just couldn't believe it. He stopped and looked towards his mother. He went quickly to her when he noticed that she was crying and hugged her. "It's alright, mom. It's alright.", he closed his eyes as he kept holding his mother and sighed. He couldn't anything else. He had got rid of Dunn a couple of years ago. Now he would focus on his family, especially on his mother that she was going to give him a baby brother or a sister. He hoped that it would be a baby sister.

 _The last couple of days she wasn't feeling so well. She got dizzy if she stood up or bent down too quickly. She felt nauseous every time she smelled the coffee or some foods. She thought that she had caught the flu from the kids as they had been sick the last few days. It was Ricky who had caught the flu first. About a week ago she got a phone call from school that her son had thrown up and had a fever. She picked him up and took him to the doctor. They gave him some medicine and told her to keep him at home for a couple of days._

 _However, after a couple of days it was Emily's turn to catch the flu. Sharon had decided to keep both at home until they recovered completely. So, today was the first day back to school for the kids. Usually she didn't get sick whenever the kids where ill, but she thought that with the hours she was working the last two months, she was so exhausted that her organism was weak enough to catch the flu from the kids._

 _She tried to focus on the paper in front of her but the words and numbers were blurred. She took off her glasses, leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes to fight off the dizziness. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and found that the dizziness hadn't gone away. She decided to go to the break room to drink some juice to help her. As she stood up and took a few steps, she stopped and grabbed the desk for support. However, the dizziness got worse and before she could understand what was happening, she felt herself falling backwards and everything going black._

 _She came to in a hospital room. She frowned when she opened her eyes as she tried to remember what had happened and where she was. She tried to sit up but a dizzy spell pushed her back in the bed. "Easy, Sharon.", she turned quickly towards the voice and found her sister sitting in a chair next to the bed._

" _Anna! What happened?", she was so glad and relieved that it was her sister with her and not Jack._

" _You passed out at work. Someone heard a loud noise in your office and came to see what had happened. They found out unconscious on the floor and called an ambulance. The hospital called me to come.", she squeezed her hand to reassure her. "Diane went to pick up the kids and she will stay with them until we return.", she knew that her sister would worry about them._

" _Have they told you anything?", she was a little worried that she had something serious._

" _Not yet, love.", Anna tried to calm her down a little._

 _A few minutes later the door opened and the doctor entered the room. She approached them with a smile that made Sharon think that everything was alright. She sat up a little with her sister's help and took a deep breath._

" _Hello, Captain. I am doctor Elena Chris.", she introduced herself. "I have the results of the tests we did.", she noticed how worried Sharon was. "It's nothing bad or serious. You will have to be careful but I am sure that everything will go well. Congratulations, Captain. You are pregnant.", she smiled at her._

" _What?", it was the last she expected to hear. She got raped and now she was pregnant._

" _You passed out because your blood pressure had dropped. We will keep you here overnight to monitor you but tomorrow I will release you. I will check on you again in the afternoon.", the doctor smiled at her and left._

" _Oh my God!", she was shocked and surprised. "I am pregnant.", she still couldn't believe it._

" _Are you going to keep it, Shar?", Anna asked her sister worried about her._

" _Of course, I am going to keep it. It's not his fault how he was conceived.", she wasn't going to have an abortion or give her baby for adoption. It didn't matter that she got pregnant from her rapist. She was going to keep her baby and give it all her love._

"Mom, are you okay?", a hand on her shoulder shaking her brought her back from her memories.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just remembered the day I found out I was pregnant with you.", she smiled at her son. "I was shocked because I hadn't expected to get pregnant but I wanted to keep you and give you all my love.", she squeezed his hand. "I missed so many things because that woman took you away from me but I got you back and I won't leave you again.", she leaned forward and hugged him. A few tears fell from her eyes on his shoulder but she didn't mind because she had her son with her.

Emily and Ricky were standing silent at the door watching the scene. They remembered how devastated their mother had been when they informed her that the baby was dead. They had been sad as well because they had wanted a baby brother or sister so very much. They were so glad that they had their baby brother with them but they were also very angry at that woman for taking him away from his family.

A few minutes later they made themselves known by coughing and went to hug their mother. Emily was still a little light-headed from the concussion but it was getting better and better. They were all waiting to return to their home and have a couple of days together without going to work or to school. They wanted to have a couple of days in peace.

 **To Be Continued… Please leave a review or two to let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I am sorry for the delay! I was writing this chapter between studying, resting and rehearsing! Thank you so very much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me and keep me going! Unfortunately, as I have an important exam on 6** **th** **of July, I won't be able to update again until then! We will have a small time jump in this chapter in order for this story to go on. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and the characters that I created.**

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself watching the wall. She turned around to place her arm around him but found it empty. She frowned for a moment as she tried to remember why he wasn't there when she suddenly realized the reason and sat up. "I'm getting married.", she said to herself and smiled. She was lost in her thoughts but a kick brought her back. She looked down at her abdomen and placed her hands on it. "I am sorry, darling. I woke you up with my sudden moves.", she rubbed soothing circles and felt the baby settle a little inside her.

It was a very nice Saturday morning and it was the day of her wedding. She was going to get married with Andy, the love of her life. She had all her children with her, including the one inside her, her friends and her love. They had been discussing for a date for the wedding after they were all released from the hospital two months ago. However, they couldn't settle on a date as Sharon wanted to get married after entering her fourth month but before her sixth, Andy wanted to get married as soon as possible, Emily suggested doing the wedding after the baby was born along with the christening.

In the end it was Ricky and Rusty who gave the perfect solution. The two brothers had looked up on a calendar to check about their mother's birthday. They smiled widely when they found out that this year her birthday was on a Saturday. They told them about their idea and they all agreed. The five of them organized everything together. After speaking with a priest, choosing a nice but small restaurant for the reception, ordering the few invitations they wanted and the wedding cake, Sharon and Emily went for a wedding dress and a dress while Andy and the boys went for tuxedos.

Now the day of her wedding had arrived and she couldn't be any happier about it. They had decided to keep the tradition about the groom and the bride not seeing each other the night before the wedding, so Andy had went to sleep at Louie's. Emily was going to help her get dressed, do her hair and make-up while Ricky and Rusty would get dressed in their room. She had cried when her boys had told her that both of them were going to walk her down the aisle. She was so proud of her children, especially Rusty who had come a long way since he came to live with her .

She was brought out of her thoughts and memories by a knock on her bedroom door. She took a deep breath to calm down and wiped her eyes before calling, "Come in!". She smiled widely when her children entered carrying two trays with breakfast. "What's this?", she asked curious.

"Well, today is a very special day for you. It's your birthday and you are getting married.", Emily told her with a smile as she sat down on the bed next to her mother.

"As you had done on our birthday when we were little, we brought you a birthday cake.", Ricky said as Rusty sat down on the bed and placed in the middle the tray he was holding with the cake on it. Ricky placed the tray he was holding with the breakfast on the nightstand and sat down as well. The three of them together started singing "Happy Birthday" to their mother.

"Make a wish, mom.", Rusty told her with a smile when they stopped singing.

Sharon looked at her children sitting next to her, then placed a hand on her abdomen and closed her eyes. A moment later she opened her eyes and blew the candle. She looked at Rusty with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?", Rusty asked her worried.

"I never had the chance to do with you what I did with your brother and sister on their birthdays. I missed so many things with you away from me.", she let a few tears fall freely. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down as the baby sensed her being upset and was kicking her.

"Oh, mom! I know, but think that I am with you now and I won't leave again. I won't leave you.", he took hold of her hand and squeezed lightly.

"I know, honey. I know.", she wiped her eyes with her free hand and took a few more deep breaths.

"Let's have some breakfast first and then we are going to cut this delicious cake.", Emily took the tray with the cake and placed on the dresser while Ricky placed the other tray in the middle of the bed.

The next hour was spent with the four of them talking, laughing and making plans while eating their breakfast and their cake. At some point when Rusty was showing something to their mother in his phone, Ricky and Emily looked at each other knowingly. Ricky smiled reassuringly at his sister to let her know that he had already an idea of what they could do. They sat for a few minutes more talking about the wedding before Emily ordered her mother to take a shower while they washed everything.

About an hour later Emily was helping her mother with her hair. Usually, Sharon would straighten her hair but they had decided to have something different for the wedding. Emily was standing behind her mother with the curling iron, taking small sections of hair and curling it with the iron before pinning it with bobby pins. They would leave it like that while they got dressed and put their make-up on.

"Come on, mom.", Ricky shouted from the living room. "We are going to be late in the end.", he sighed and looked at his brother and sister who were smiling at him.

"Let her be for a moment, Ricky.", Emily told him with a stern look that was all Sharon. "It's a special day for her. She needs a few minutes for herself without having you shouting.", she noticed Rusty chuckling quietly next to her.

"I am ready.", she startled them a bit as they hadn't heard her.

They stood up and looked at her with wide smiles while Emily let a few tears fall. "Mom, you are so beautiful.", Rusty couldn't stop smiling at his mother. She looked so beautiful and happy.

"Thank you, honey.", she felt herself blushing and smiled at her children. "Shall we go? I am afraid that Andy will send a searching team if we stay here more.", she picked up her things and turned around to open the door but found already opened and Ricky holding it with a smile. "Thank you, honey.", she took Rusty's offered arm and they left.

Nicole and Michael were waiting outside the church when they arrived. Michael would go back inside to stand next to his father but he had been ordered to stay outside until Sharon arrived. They both had smiles on their face as they watched her approaching them. "You are very beautiful, Sharon.", Michael complimented her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, honey.", she smiled and just looked at him for a moment. He reminded her so much of his father when he was young. "Now, go inform your father that I'm here before he sends a searching team for me.", they chuckled and Michael went inside leaving the others outside.

Emily checked her mother's dress, hair and make-up one last time before giving her a kiss on the cheek and taking her place. Nicole gave her a kiss as well and went to stand behind Emily. Sharon watched in amazement the two young women walking down the aisle with wide smiles on their faces. They all had come a long way the last couple of years. Four years ago she was living in a condo all alone and had a job where everyone hated her. Now she had found her son that thought was dead for twenty years, she had her two oldest children visiting more often, in five months she would hold her baby daughter in her arms and now she was going to get married with the love of her life. She couldn't wish for anything else.

"Mom, are you alright?", she was brought back by Ricky's question.

"I'm fine. Just thinking.", she smiled at her sons and took a few deep breaths.

She took her place in the middle with Ricky on her left side and Rusty on her right. Slowly they entered the church and started walking down the aisle. The first thing she noticed was Andy standing with a wide smile on his face looking at her and waiting her. He was so very handsome. He was wearing the black three-piece suit, the purple shirt and purple tie that they had bought together a couple of weeks ago. He took her breath away and made her fall in love with him even more.

Andy couldn't stop smiling widely since he saw her entering the church with her sons beside her. She was wearing a long ivory strapless dress that fitted perfectly on her. It showed a little cleavage and complimented it very much as it was a little bigger now with the pregnancy. It was an A line from the chest and down. It hugged perfectly her baby bump that had grown a little bit since she bought the dress about a month ago and it was comfortable for her to wear because of the pregnancy. He had to admit that she took his breath away and made him fall in love with her even more.

He took a step forward to meet her. He smiled and nodded at Ricky and Rusty who left to stand with their sister. He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. They shared a moment before turning towards the priest still holding hands. The ceremony started a few seconds later and they were all smiling.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

About an hour later they were all gathered at the restaurant waiting for the couple to come. They had gone to take some photographs at the beach along with their children. Andy and Sharon had arranged everything with the owner of the restaurant, so they could all sit together. The team, along with their spouses or girlfriends or boyfriends, were waiting for the others to come.

A few minutes later the children arrived talking and laughing with each other. They found their seats quickly and greeted the others. Emily informed them that their parents would be there in a couple of minutes. Outside the restaurant, Andy helped his wife get out of the car. He managed to catch her when she stumbled.

"Sharon, are you alright?", he was a little worried that they had overdone it.

"I'm alright. I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I don't know.", she looked at Andy with fear and worry.

"Don't think about it right now. Let's go inside and have fun with our children and friends.", he took her hand and slowly they made their way inside.

They were all watching them with smiles on their faces as Sharon and Andy were dancing their first dance as husband and wife. They were so in love with each other, so very happy with their family and so very glad that soon they would hold their baby daughter in their arms. Andy leaned forward and placed a kiss on his wife's lips. "Are you happy, Mrs. Flynn?", he asked her grinning.

"I am very happy, Mr. Flynn.", she smiled at him. "I never thought that I would get married a second time or that I would be called Mrs. Flynn.", she chuckled at that. "In the beginning we hated each other that we were always arguing.", she remembered all those fights with amusement.

"Well, I have to admit that I fell in love with you when you first defended yourself after we accused you for what was happening to our department.", he smiled fondly as he remembered that day. He had been surprised and amazed by that woman who was now his wife and expecting his child. "We never know what life has in store for us.", he looked at Sharon for a moment and kissed her.

A few seconds later the song ended and the others applauded. Andy led her to the table and helped her sit down before sitting down next to her. As the food was already served they started eating and talking. About half an hour to three quarters later the music started playing again. Ricky and Rusty looked at each other with a knowing looked, nodded at each other and stood up. "May I have this dance?", Ricky asked his mother as he offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?", Rusty asked his sister with a smile as he offered his hand.

The two women looked at each other before taking hold of the offered hands and standing up. The two young men led their ladies to the dance floor and the music started. The two women were amazed and surprised at how well the boys could dance. Sharon looked at both of her sons and smiled widely at them. She was so very proud of them. At some point they stopped dancing and was confused for a moment. A few seconds later Rusty appeared in front of her and they started dancing again.

"Would you care to explain how come you and Ricky are dancing so good?", she was looking at him with a very serious look.

"It's simple, mom.", he looked at her with a grin. "Ricky and I had been going to learn how to dance for a month now. We wanted to dance with our mother and sister without stepping on their feet.", they chuckled at that because they both knew how very true it was.

"Thank you, honey.", she placed a kiss on his cheek and they continued dancing.

"Hello, Sharon!", both Rusty and Sharon turned around to see who was it. They were both very shocked and surprised.

"What are you doing here?", Rusty pulled his mother behind him and looked at the other woman in the eyes.

The others had also noticed the woman and had gone into action. Julio and Mike pulled out their guns that they had around their ankles while pulling their women behind them. Louie had pulled Patrice behind him while Ricky was protecting his sister and Andy was protecting his daughter and grandsons along with his son and son-in-law.

Sharon Beck had been released from the hospital about eight weeks ago and disappeared. They all thought that they would never see her again but apparently they were wrong. Now she was standing in front of them with a gun pointing at Rusty and Sharon.

"I came to take my son.", Beck said to Rusty with a smirk.

"I am **not** your son and I won't be going anywhere with you. You have no right coming in here to destroy our happiness.", Rusty wanted to go towards her but his mother held him back. "Mom, no.", he felt his mother taking a few steps forward. He was worried that Beck would hurt her and his sister.

"Sharon, please.", Sharon was pleading her with her eyes. "You took away my son twenty years ago. You made me suffer thinking that my son died after his birth. You made me miss the first twenty years of my son's life.", she felt Rusty trying to pull her back but she didn't move. "Put the gun down and let me help you.", she took another step forward and felt her son pulling her back.

"I heard the nurses saying that the baby was the product of a rape. I was jealous that my son died and I thought that I was doing you a favour by taking him. I thought that you didn't want a baby that was conceived like that.", she was still holding the gun and pointing at Sharon.

"I wanted the baby. It wasn't his fault that he was conceived like that. In the beginning I was shocked and confused but I loved him immediately. I had his nursery ready a month before he was born. I was going to name him George like my father. My children were excited about having another brother or sister.", she felt a few tears falling but didn't wipe them.

Beck didn't move at all. She was looking between Sharon, her baby bump and Rusty. She drew a deep breath and without hesitating she pulled the trigger. They all heard three gunshots. Sharon and Rusty fell down on the floor while Beck fell down as well with two gunshots.

"Sharon!", Andy yelled and ran quickly to them. He noticed that there was blood on the floor. "Sharon, you are bleeding.", he said with fear.

"It's… not… mine.", she pushed Rusty slowly from her and turned him on his back. "He was shot.", she let the tears fall freely now.

Andy saw that Rusty's shirt was covered in blood and noticed that he was shot on his left side. It was bleeding very badly and it had soaked everything, even Sharon's dress. He quickly took off his jacket and pressed it on the wound. "Call it in.", he shouted at the others while pressing hard on Rusty's wound.

"Mom…", Rusty whispered and winced at the pain.

"Stay with me, Rusty.", Andy didn't want him to close his eyes. He had to keep him awake until the paramedics arrived. "Your mother is fine.", he looked towards his wife who came quickly and kneeled next to her son.

"I'm here, honey.", she took hold of his hand and smiled at him. "Keep your eyes open until the help arrives.", she felt him letting go of her hand and placing his hand on her abdomen. The baby was moving inside her as she had felt her being upset. "She is moving, honey.", she understood that he was worried about that baby as well. "Everything is going to be fine.", she wiped her eyes with her free hand and looked at her husband.

At the table Ricky was holding his sister who was crying and shaking uncontrollably. He was trying to calm her down but nothing worked. He only hoped that everything would be in the end. They had all been through so much, especially their brother. They just wanted to have a few months in peace. They just wanted to be a normal family awaiting the arrival of the new member in just four months. He sighed in relief when he heard the sirens coming closer and closer.

Louie was standing near the body of Beck with Patrice. He couldn't take his eyes away from the scene in front of him. What was happening to them? Will the bad things ever end for them?

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Please leave me a review or two to let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I am so sorry for taking so long to update, but life can be very busy and I wasn't able to focus on this story! Hopefully, I will have more time now to focus on the story and update as regularly as I can! We have a few more chapters before we end this story! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and the characters that I created.**

The first thing he was aware of was a sharp pain coming from his left side and that his head was hurting. The second thing he was aware of was a constant beeping that was coming from his left and he assumed that he must be in a hospital. Slowly, he opened his eyes and took a couple of minutes to adjust to the whiteness of the room. He looked at his left but only found a couple of machines that were keeping track of his vitals. Slowly, he turned his head to the right and stopped. There was a sofa in the corner of the room but his attention was caught by the people on it.

Andy was sitting in the middle with his head on the back of the sofa and his eyes closed. Sharon was sitting at his left with her head on his shoulder, her right hand was holding his left while her other hand was resting on her baby bump. On Andy's right side was Emily. She had her head on his shoulder as well and her right arm wrapped around his arm. He smiled weakly at the scene before him but it faded when he noticed that both his mother and his sister had dark circles under their eyes. He tried to sit up a little but a sharp pain coming from his left side made him cry in pain.

His cry of pain woke them up and made them aware that Rusty had finally woken up. He was grabbing his side with his hand as he whimpered in pain. "Oh, honey.", Sharon was immediately at his side. "Andy, can you please call the nurse?", she watched as her husband left quickly and turned her attention on her son. "Rusty, try not to move.", she told him as her heart broke watching him be in pain.

"Too late, mom.", he took deep breaths to control his breathing and it seemed to help a little.

"Don't worry, honey. They will give you something to help with the pain.", she rubbed his hand with one hand while with the other she pulled back his hair.

The door opened and Andy came in with the nurse who went straight to Rusty and put something in his IV to help him with the pain. She checked his vitals and wrote something on a paper. After a couple of minutes she turned her attention on him and smiled. "Everything looks good. I will inform the doctor that you woke up and she will come to see you as soon as possible.", the nurse left them and they turned their attention on Rusty.

"How do you feel, son?", Andy asked him worried.

"A little better now that the nurse gave me something.", he smiled at them and closed his eyes for a moment. He tried to remember what had happened that resulted in him being in the hospital. He turned his attention on his mother and smiled weakly at her. "How is my little sister?", he placed his hand on her baby bump to feel her but she wasn't moving.

"She was moving a lot about an hour ago but apparently she is sleeping now.", Sharon placed her hand on top of her son's and smiled. She was now five months but she felt like she was already seven months. She was much bigger than she had been in her previous pregnancies. They had learned about two weeks ago that they were going to have a baby girl. They were all over the moon.

"Oh, I was hoping that she would greet her brother now that I am awake.", he smiled widely when he felt a little kick right where his hand was. "Hello, there.", he looked up at his mother and noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"She must have recognized your voice.", she told him as she felt her baby daughter moving inside her.

A few moments later the doctor came in the room with a smile and went to stand to the left side of the bed. "Well, Rusty we are happy to see you awake.", she checked his pulse and then looked at him. "I will ask you some questions now.", she looked at his family around him and then back at Rusty. "Can you guess what day we have today?", it was one of the standard questions every doctor asked when the patient was asleep for more than two days.

"Well, after noticing a few things I would say that we have Friday.", he guessed and looked at the doctor.

"You are right.", she smiled widely at him. "Do you remember what happened? Why you are in the hospital?", she wanted to figure out what he could remember.

"I stepped in front of my mother to protect her and I got shot.", he said as he looked at Sharon with a weak smile. "What happened to _her_?", he wasn't concerned but curious.

"She died, Rusty.", Sharon told him simply. She knew that she couldn't lie to him and she wouldn't lie to him.

"What happened?", he wanted to know everything.

"Mike and Julio had their second guns with them. They took them out when they saw that she had a gun. They fired when she shot you. She died a few minutes after the paramedics arrived for the two of you.", Andy explained to him. He knew that Rusty worked better if he knew all the facts.

"So, she won't bother us again?", he looked at his family worried.

"No, honey. Don't worry. She won't bother us again.", Sharon took hold of his hand and smiled at him reassuringly. It was what he needed in order to relax.

"Sleep, Rusty. We will here when you wake up. Don't worry, little bro.", Emily grinned at her brother and watched him as he closed his eyes.

Sharon started brushing his hair softly and gently, something that always soothed him and lulled him to sleep, especially when he was sick. Now, it comforted him and made him feel safe and loved by his family. In a few minutes he was asleep with a smile on his face.

"Mom.", Sharon turned her attention to her daughter and smiled. "Why don't you go home for a couple of hours? You can have a shower and sleep for a little while in your bed.", she saw the look of worry on her mother's face. "Mom, he is alright. You won't do any good if you get sick as well. Think of the baby.", she knew that would make her go home for a couple of hours.

"Alright.", she looked at her daughter with a pointed look. "I don't want you to leave him alone.", she looked at her son for a moment before turning her attention towards her daughter again.

"I promise, mom.", she smiled reassuringly at her.

"Alright.", she stood up and stopped as she felt a little light-headed.

"Are you alright, mom?", Emily went quickly to her side and took hold of her hands.

"I just stood up very quickly.", she smiled weakly at her daughter and slowly she walked towards her husband.

"Let's get you home, love.", he placed his jacket on her shoulders and supported her against him by wrapping one arm around her and holding her hand with his other hand. "Emily, call us if you need anything.", he looked at her with a pointed look.

"I will. I promise. Try to rest as much as possible.", she watched as they walked out of the room and sat down with a sigh.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

A week had passed since Rusty woke up for the first time and he was doing very well, but he was still at the hospital as the doctors wanted to monitor him closely before deciding to release him. They all had decided to take turns to stay with him at the hospital. Rusty had insisted on his mother spending at the most four or five hours with him because of her condition. He didn't want to be the cause of a complication with the pregnancy. He wanted both his mother and baby sister alive and healthy.

Sharon was sitting in his hospital room waiting for Rusty and Emily to come back from their walk. He had started taking walks in the corridors when the doctor had told him that if he could walk without getting very tired he would release him. He would go for a walk with Emily in the morning and with Andy or Ricky in the afternoon. Sometimes if Sharon was there, she went with them. She hoped that the doctors would release him soon as she knew that if he stayed a few more days he would start shouting.

Emily opened the door for Rusty to get in and they both stopped upon seeing their mother sitting next to the bed. She was smiling and rubbing softly her baby bump. She looked to peaceful and happy. They looked at each other with a knowing smile and turned their attention back to their mother. "Mom!", Rusty walked slowly towards her.

"Hi!", she stood up slowly and remembered that soon she was going to need help to stand up. "How did it go?", she watched as her daughter helped Rusty sit down on the bed and smiled.

"Very good.", Emily said with a reassuring smile. "He is getting better and better every day.", she sat down next to her brother.

"I just hope that the doctor will release me. I had enough of the hospital, I want my home.", he looked at his mother who was smiling at him.

"I know, honey. I think that with you doing so very well, they may release you soon.", she squeezed his hand.

At that moment the door opened and the doctor along with a nurse entered the room. Emily stood up and helped her brother settle in the bed before going to stand behind her mother. "Good morning, everyone.", the doctor greeted them cheerfully. "Let's see how are you today.", for the next couple of minutes the doctor and the nurse checked Rusty.

"I would like to go home.", Rusty told her when she finished with her examination.

"Well, Rusty.", she looked at his mother and sister before looking at him. "It's your lucky day. You will go home today.", she smiled at him. "Once your mother has signed the necessary papers, you will be able to go.", she looked at the nurse with a nod.

"What do we have to do at home, doctor?", Sharon asked knowing that there would be instructions for them.

"For a couple of days I want you in bed rest. You can take small walks in the house, go to the bathroom, eat with your family in the dining room, sit with them to watch TV or to talk. I don't want you to do any other exercise or to lift anything for a week at least. Along with your release papers, the nurse will give you a prescription with pain killers.", he casted a knowing look at Rusty who nodded with a smile. "If you need to ask anything else, I will be in my office.", the doctor turned and left the room.

"See? You will come home.", Sharon smiled at her son and squeezed his hand.

"I can't wait to go home, mom. I couldn't stand another day here. I will be more comfortable there.", he sighed in relief and smiled at his mother and sister. "I don't want you to say anything to Andy or the team, yet.", he watched as they looked at him with confusion.

"Why?", Sharon was confused and curious now. "They will be very happy to know that you are going home.", she looked at her daughter and then at her son again.

"I want to surprise them, mom. I was hoping that we could pass from there for a few minutes before going home.", he watched as his mother sighed in relief and smiled at him.

"We will go to see them for a few minutes and I will be driving.", Emily said with a smile and put a hand up when her mother was ready to protest. "It's not up for discussion, mom.", she was every bit as stubborn as her mother.

About two hours later everything was ready for Rusty to leave the hospital. The nurse gave Sharon a prescription with the pain killers for them to buy on their way home. Emily carried the bag with his things while Sharon was holding his arm to keep them both steady as they walked slowly to the car. They helped him get in the car in front and then Emily helped her mother get in the back. They stopped to get the medicine and headed to the PAB.

The team was gathered in the murder room searching evidence or clues about their newest case. They had to admit that it was a little difficult and they didn't have Sharon to help them. They had to work by themselves as she would join them later after leaving from the hospital. However, at the sound of the familiar heels they all looked up with a smile. Andy looked at his watch and frowned.

A minute later Sharon appeared in the murder room with a smile.

"Good morning, everyone.", she greeted them and went straight to her husband who waited with open arms. She sighed in relief upon smelling his perfume.

"What are you doing here, honey? Is everything alright with Rusty?", he asked her worried that something happened.

"Everything is alright, Andy.", they all looked up when they heard a voice that they hadn't heard in a while. "Hi, guys.", Rusty waved and smiled at them.

"Why didn't you tell me that he would be released today?", Andy asked his wife curious and confused.

"Andy, don't get upset with mom. I asked mom and Emily to keep it a secret because I wanted to surprise all of you.", Rusty defended his mother and sister immediately. "We only learned today that they would release me.", he explained with a smile and a sigh of relief.

"We brought lunch for everyone.", Emily said as she placed a few bags on an empty desk. "We will stay for lunch with all of you and then I am taking these two… ", she pointed at her mother and brother, "…home.", she put a hand up when she saw them ready to protest. "It's not up for discussion. The doctor said that you need to rest plenty for a couple of days.", she pointed at her brother. "The same goes for you, mom.", she looked at her mother with a stern look that had everyone else chuckling.

"There's two of them.", Louie was looking at her with open mouth.

"Welcome to our world!", Andy and Rusty said to the older man with smiles on their faces.

 **Please leave a review to let me know what you think!**

 **To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you for your reviews, your follows and your favourites! They mean a lot to me! I am sorry for the delay, but life can be so very busy and stressful sometimes. There will be a small time jump in this chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and the characters that I created.**

Slowly he turned around and put his arm around her with his hand resting on her abdomen. He had to get up in a few minutes and he wanted to enjoy those few moments holding his wife in his arms. He smiled widely when he felt something under his hand. It seemed that their baby daughter was awake and responding to her father. Although, he imagined that the kicks would eventually wake Sharon and he didn't want that. He started rubbing soothing circles on her abdomen and slowly he felt the baby settle again.

He groaned when his phone started ringing. He decided to ignore it and stay right where he was. He sighed in relied when it stopped and closed his eyes to go to sleep. "Just answer it.", he heard her say when it started ringing again.

"What is it, Louie?", he wasn't in the mood for his partner's moaning. "Alright. Send me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can.", he ended the call and sighed.

"What happened?", she asked him as she slowly turned around to face him.

"I have to go to a crime scene.", he stood up and saw that she was ready to get up as well. "No. You will stay here. Have a shower and breakfast with our son. I will call you when we leave from the crime scene to meet you at the office.", he kissed her forehead and headed to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

She sighed and decided to lie down for a while before getting up to have a shower and then have breakfast with her son. She hugged his pillow and closed her eyes. That was how he found her a few minutes later. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and left quickly to go to the crime scene.

About half an hour later Sharon woke up again as her daughter was kicking her harder than before. "Honey, go easy on your old mum.", she placed a hand on her abdomen and felt the baby kick under her hand.

"You are not old, mom.", he smiled at her when she looked up at him. He sat down next to her and placed his hand on her abdomen to feel his baby sister kicking.

"Thank you, honey.", she smiled at him. "But I am a little old for all of these.", she rubbed her abdomen hoping to soothe the baby. "I love being pregnant. I am so very happy that I get the chance to have Andy's baby and give him a second chance, but I am a little old.", she sighed and lied back against the pillows.

"We are all here to help you, mom.", he took her free hand and squeezed it lightly. "I will be here to help you every day with the housework and the baby. Dad will do the same.", he grinned at her when she looked up at him surprised. "I think it is time.", he shrugged at his mother.

"I am so proud of you, Rusty.", she leaned forward and gestured for him to understand that she wanted to hug him. He complied to her will and let a few tears fall.

"So, I'll make you a deal.", he smiled widely. "I will go make us a delicious breakfast while you have a shower and get dressed. I will drive you to the PAB, go do some errands I need for the university and then I will come back to your office.", he looked at her with a serious look. "Deal, Mrs. Flynn?", he offered his hand.

She shook her head at her son and chuckled. "Deal, Mr. Flynn!", she shook his hand but didn't let go as she started getting up. He placed his other hand around her waist and helped her up. "Thank you, honey.", she kissed his cheek and watched him leave the bedroom.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

About an hour and a half later, Rusty dropped his mother off at work and went to do some errands he needed before going back to the PAB to join them. Sharon had started wearing lower heels since she entered the seventh month of her pregnancy. The team had gotten used to the new sound about a week later, so now they knew that their captain was coming.

"Good morning, everyone.", she greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning, Captain.", they told her and watched as she went in her office with Andy following her. They turned their attention to their work when he closed the blinds of the office.

"You were a little late, I was worried.", he kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his. "Are you alright, Sharon?", he was a little worried about his wife. He thought that maybe she was working a little too hard.

"I'm just a little tired.", she smiled at him reassuringly. "Your daughter has been kicking furiously today.", she watched him placing a hand on her abdomen and chuckled when he felt the kicks.

"Wow.", he looked up and watched her closing her eyes in pain. "Are you alright, Sharon?", he got married now. "Maybe, we should take you to the hospital.", he stood up but Sharon pulled his hand back.

"I called my doctor while I was getting dressed and made an appointment. I have to be there at 12 o'clock. I have some back pain and a headache. I am pretty sure that she is going to tell me to take the maternity leave now and to tell you the truth, I won't argue with her this time.", she smiled reassuringly at her husband and grabbed his hands for support to stand up. "I want to get informed about our case, lieutenant.", she took a moment to calm the dizziness.

"Of course, captain.", he opened the door for her and shook his head as he watched her going to the others. He saw Julio, who was at the murder board, pulling a chair and helping her to sit down. He knew pretty well that she was going to take the maternity leave but after they solved this case.

"Amy!", Provenza gave her a look to start informing their captain about their case.

"Our first victim is Elena Duarte.", she pointed at the first picture on the murder board. "She was sixty-five years old and working as a teacher in a primary school near her house. It was her last year before retirement.", she had written all that down under the picture. "We found her first. She was in the hall. She was shot three times, on the right leg, on the right side near the shoulder and on the left side near the heart.", she took a moment to let that sink. "Our second victim is Robert Duarte, her husband.", she pointed at the second picture. "He was sixty-eight years old and working in a firm as an accountant. He was going to retire as well. We found him in the bedroom on the bed. He was shot once on the head.", she had written all of the information under their pictures.

"At the beginning we thought that Mrs. Duarte was shot first as we found her in the hall but Kendall told us that Mrs. Duarte died about an hour after her husband.", Julio stood up as he informed their captain to write that information under the pictures. "He also told us that by the amount of blood that Mrs. Duarte was shot first on the leg and after the murder of her husband, she was shot twice on the chest.", he looked at his captain who was a little confused.

"Did they forced their entry in the house?", Sharon asked trying to figure out what had happened.

"No, captain.", it was Tao that answered her. "We didn't find any signs that they broke into the house. The victims or at least Mrs. Duarte, knew the killer.", he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before looking at their captain. "There is something else, captain.", he looked at Provenza.

"What?", now she was a little worried.

"There were three bedrooms in the house. The master bedroom belonged to our victims but the other two bedrooms belonged to four children, two girls and two boys.", he told her with a serious look.

"Oh my God!", she leaned back against the back of the chair and placed one hand on her abdomen where she felt her baby daughter kicking. "How old are the children? Do we have a critical missing, lieutenant?", she wanted to know.

"We found out that our victims have three children. Gabriel who is forty-five years old and lives in New York. Christina who would be forty-two years old and Rose who is fifteen years old.", he took a deep breath before continuing. "Christina got married when she was twenty-two years old and has three children. Andrew who is seventeen years old, Mary who is thirteen years old and Tommy who is ten year old.", he took a moment to calm himself. "Christina died four years ago in a car accident along with her husband. Their three children went to live with their grandparents and were officially adopted about a year later.", he looked at the captain to see her reaction.

"So, for the last four years Mr. and Mrs. Duarte live with their daughter and their three grandchildren. What about their son?", she had an idea but she wanted to look for more clues.

"They hadn't seen him since their daughter's funeral four years ago. A neighbor told us that the three of them fought very badly after the funeral and they haven't seen him since then. However, the last couple of weeks she has seen a man that looks like him going and leaving from the house.", Andy told her and pointed at the picture of the son that they had on the murder board.

"Alright.", she took a moment to look at the murder board before looking at her team. "Mike, get a warrant and go to the airport to see if you can find when exactly Gabriel came to LA. Amy and Julio take Buzz and go to the house. Search everything to see if we find something that will give us a clue about Gabriel or the children. Lieutenant Provenza and Andy I want you to take his photo and go to the neighborhood to see if anyone has seen him around there the last couple of weeks.", she stood up with Andy's help. "Thank you.", she waved them off and watched as they left.

"Sharon.", she turned around to see Andy looking at her concerned. "What about you? You have to be at the doctor's office in an hour.", he was worried about her and didn't want to leave her alone.

"Don't worry.", she smiled reassuringly at him. "Rusty texted me that he will be here any minute to take me to the doctor. I will send you a text when I am at the doctor.", she squeezed his hand and pushed him towards his partner who was waiting.

"What's going on?", Louie asked once they left the murder room.

"She has back pain and a headache. She made an appointment with her doctor and I wanted to go with her.", he sighed heavily. "The doctor told her in our last appointment to take the maternity leave but Sharon didn't want to. When I went to her office earlier she told me that this time she won't argue with the doctor and she will take the maternity leave.", he looked at his partner once they were in the elevator. "I am worried about her.", he rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Hey, don't worry.", Louie looked at him. "Everything is going to be alright. We will solve this case, Sharon will go on maternity leave and we will all look after her. I am sure that Rusty won't let her out of his sight and will be with her to support her when you are not there.", he patted him on the shoulder.

 **Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I am already working on the next chapter and I will try to update as soon as possible!**

 **To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and your support! It keeps me going with this story! Sometimes life can be so busy and crazy, but we have those moments of fun and happiness with our family or our friends that keep us going. This chapter continues right where the previous one ended as the team tries to solve their case. Sharon goes to her appointment with Rusty. Let's see what happens. On with our story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and any characters that I created.**

"Mom, are you alright?", Rusty noticed that his mother was nervous and worried. "Do you want me to stop for a moment?", he was getting a little worried about her.

"No, honey. I am alright.", she smiled at him. "I am a little nervous about the appointment and what the doctor will say.", she looked outside the window and smiled when she saw a mother pushing a pram.

"I am sure that everything will be alright, mom.", he smiled at his mother and turned his attention on the road.

A few moments later he parked the car in the parking of the building and helped his mother out of the car. He gave her his arm for support and together they went up to the doctor's office.

"Hello, Mrs. Flynn.", a young woman in her early thirties greeted her.

"Hello, Eileen.", Sharon greeted the young woman. "This is my youngest son, Rusty.", she watched as they shook hands. "I have an appointment at 12 o'clock.", she informed her.

"Oh, yes. Please, sit and in a few minutes I will call you.", she turned her attention on the computer while Sharon and Rusty sat down.

"Will you come inside with me?", Sharon asked him after a couple of minutes.

"Are you sure?", he was a little surprised.

"Yes. I want you to meet Dr. Raynolds.", she turned towards her son. "She is my doctor since I was pregnant with you. A few months before I got pregnant with you, her mother retired and she decided to continue her mother's work. She will be happy to know that you are alive and with your family.", she took his hand and squeezed it.

Rusty smiled at his mother and noticed that she didn't let go of his hand. He didn't mind because he knew that he was giving her the support and strength she needed at the moment. He was sure that the doctor would be surprised to know who he is. He only hoped that they would let him see the ultrasound as he wanted to see and hear his baby sister.

"When I was small, about seven or eight years old, we went to live for some time with one of _her_ cousins.", he was talking in a low voice but his mother could hear him perfectly. "She had a baby daughter about nine or ten months old. I was sleeping with her in the same room. The first night I was scared when I heard her crying and I thought that I had done something but her mother reassured me that it was something normal.", he stopped for a moment. "The second night when I heard her crying, I got out of the bed and went to her crib. Somehow I managed to lift her up in my arms and went to sit down. I started rocking her slowly, as I had seen her mother doing it and I started talking to her in a low voice because I didn't want to wake the others and especially _her._ ", he looked up at his mother and noticed a tear escaping her eye. "She stopped crying and snuggled in my arms. A few minutes later I noticed that she had fallen asleep and that she had wrapped her hand around my index finger.", he wiped her tears and smiled at her.

"She knew that she was safe and loved.", she smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"The next morning her mother told me that she had seen the whole thing. She asked me if it bothered me, she could take her in the master bedroom. I told her that I didn't mind at all. She explained to me that sometimes Rose, that was the baby's name, would wake up in the night because she was hungry. She showed me how to prepare a bottle for her in case she was hungry and she wasn't there to feed her. Sometimes I held her and talked to her until she fell asleep and sometimes I made her milk and fed her. _She_ left me there for a couple of months. I thought that I would stay there forever and I didn't mind because they were very nice people. Suddenly, she came back and took me from there. I didn't see them again.", he looked up at Sharon and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, honey.", she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I can't wait for my baby sister to arrive and be able to hold her.", he placed his hand on her abdomen and chuckled when he felt her kicking. "Do you think we can find them? I would like to see them, to thank them for everything they did for me for those two months.", he stopped for a moment. "I would like to see Rose again.", he missed her so much.

"We will speak with Andy and Lt. Provenza. I am sure that along with Mike, they will be able to help you find them.", she wanted to help him find them and she wanted to thank them as well.

"Mrs. Flynn?", she looked at the young woman. "The doctor is waiting for you.", she told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Eileen.", she stood up with Rusty's help but didn't let go of his hand.

"Sharon.", the doctor stood up and hugged her. "Please, take a seat.", she sat down again. "May I ask who this young man is?", she was sure that he looked very familiar.

"I forgot to tell you when we came a few weeks ago with Andy.", she took a deep breath and looked at Rusty who nodded. "This is Rusty, my son.", she introduced him with so much pride.

"Nice to meet you, Rusty.", they shook hands. "Wait.", suddenly realization came to her. "He is the boy you adopted, right?", she asked her with a little confusion.

"I adopted him but about four months ago we learned something else.", she looked with a wide smile at the doctor. "Meryl, he is my biological son.", she told her with tears in her eyes.

Meryl looked at him again and slowly she understood everything. Some of his characteristics are the same with his brother. She had been so angry and sad when she told Sharon that her baby boy had died. She never forgot that day and now she had him in front of her. "Oh. My. God.", she couldn't believe it. "How? He was…", she couldn't finish that sentence.

"It's a long story, Meryl.", she held his hand and smiled at him. "A woman changed the babies when she noticed that her son died in her arms.", she saw that the other woman was angry and furious with what had happened. She tried to hold back her tears as she didn't want to break down in front of her son.

Thankfully, Meryl noticed that and decided to change the subject. "So, what brings you here?", she was a little worried about Sharon as she thought that she was working much too hard for her condition.

"My back is killing me and I have a headache that won't go away. It makes me dizzy and nauseous.", Sharon explained to her doctor all the while holding Rusty's hand.

"Alright. Let's go to the exam room to examine you.", she stood up from her desk and watched as Rusty helped his mother stand up. She was so very glad to see him alive and with his family. "Rusty, I will call you when it's time for the ultrasound.", she took Sharon's arm to help her. "Don't worry, son. I will take care of her.", she smiled reassuringly at the young man and left with Sharon.

About half an hour later he looked up from his phone when he heard the door open. He saw the doctor approaching him and sitting down next to him. He got worried about his mother. "Is everything alright?", he asked her worried and scared.

"Everything is alright, Rusty.", she took a deep breath before she continued. "I'm sorry it took so long but she told me everything about you and she broke down in tears. I needed her to calm down before I could begin my examination. I am so sorry for everything that you went through until you went to live with Sharon. Also, I am so very happy that you found your biological family.", she smiled at him.

"Thank you, doctor.", he smiled back at her. "So, what's wrong with my mother?", he wanted to know in case he could help her.

"The baby is a little bigger than we thought. That's why she has the back pain. I wanted her to go on maternity leave a month ago when they were here with Andy but she wouldn't listen to me. She is a little stubborn.", she saw him chuckling at that and smiled. "She understands now that she has to take it easier. She will go on maternity leave once they solve the case they are currently working on. I understand that you are studying from home and you are going to the university when it's absolutely necessary.", she told him.

"Yes. I began the fourth semester when mom was about four months pregnant. I asked if I could do this semester from home and explained that my mother was pregnant and my parents' work wasn't always easy and I wanted to be there in case they needed me.", he explained to her and saw her nodding her head.

"That's very good actually. It will help us very much now. I want someone to be with her all the time. So, when your father is at work, you will be the one to be with your mother. You can see who could stay with her when you have to go to the university.", she stopped for a moment. "Rusty, she will need all the help she can get until the birth.", she took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry, doctor.", he smiled at her.

"Good!", she smiled back at him. "Would you like to see your baby sister?", she asked him as they stood up and chuckled when she noticed his smile widen and his eyes light up.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

He was searching something in the internet when he heard the familiar click of heels approaching the murder room. He quickly closed what he was looking at and turned around in his chair. He smiled when he saw them walking in the murder room. He noticed that she was looking a little lighter and happier than earlier and it made his smile widen. Her left hand was resting on her stomach while her right hand was holding Rusty's arm. He stood up when they reached his desk and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hello, love.", she greeted him with a smile. "Where is everyone?", she looked around the empty room and looked at her husband curious.

"Oh, we got lunch for everyone. They are all in the break room eating. They wanted a small break from the murder room.", he placed a hand on her stomach and felt their daughter kicking. "Our lunch is in your office waiting for us.", he walked and opened the door for them.

Sharon walked in first with Rusty and Andy following her. She smiled when she noticed that he had laid everything on the round table. "It's perfect, Andy.", she placed her bag and jacket on a chair and walked to the table. Rusty helped her sit down as Andy served them all water and took a sit next to her.

"So, how did it go with the doctor?", he passed the food around after placing what he wanted on his plate.

"Meryl was very happy to meet Rusty. She was the one that delivered him when he was born, so she was quite happy to learn that he was alive and with his family.", she looked at her son and smiled. "Our baby is a little bigger than we thought. It's the reason for my back pain. Once we close this case, I will go on maternity leave.", she informed him without hiding anything. "Someone will have to be with me all time. Rusty will be with me while you are at work. I will ask Patrice if she can be with me when you are working and Rusty has to go to the university.", she took a bite and almost groaned. She hadn't noticed until now that she was starving.

"Now that mom will be at home we can finish the nursery. I know that with the last few cases you didn't have time to do anything. I did a little research and have some great ideas about her room. I want her to have the best things.", he took a bite and after a minute or so he noticed that no one had said anything. He looked up and saw them looking at him with smiles while his mother had tears in her eyes. "What? Did I say something wrong?", he was confused and frowned at them.

"No, Rusty. You didn't say anything wrong. In the contrary, what you said was very nice.", she took hold of his hand and squeezed. "You are going to be a great big brother, honey.", she let a few tears fall freely before wiping them away and returning to her food. "So, did you find anything new about our case?", she asked her husband after a few moments.

"We will discuss everything when we finish our lunch and the team is back in the murder room.", he looked up from his food and saw her looking at him with her eyebrows raised. "Now, you are Sharon and not the Captain. Eat!", he pointed at her with a serious look and turned back to his food.

Sharon looked at her son who had an amused expression on his face and shrugged at him. "Bossy!", she muttered under her breath and continued eating her lunch.

About half an hour later they were all gathered in the murder room. Sharon was sitting near the murder board with Andy behind her leaning against a desk. Her left hand was resting on her stomach while in her right hand she was holding a cup of her favourite tea.

"Alright, everyone.", Louie got their attention. "Let's inform our Captain in what we find regarding our case.", he looked at them for a moment before deciding. "Julio and Amy, begin.", he pointed at them and leaned back at his chair.

"Right.", Amy turned around and looked at Sharon. She was writing some information on the murder board. "We searched everything in the house. We found that two suitcases were missing along with some clothes of the children.", she stopped for a moment. "However, when we looked at the video from the morning and the video from now, we found something.", she looked at Julio.

"What did you find?", Sharon asked curious.

"Ma'am, Buzz grabbed everything in the house both times. However, when we searched the house something was off. So, we looked again at the two videos.", he stood up and went to the murder board. "The two suitcases, one from the boys' room and one from the girls' room, were there when we found the bodies.", he pointed at the two first pictures that were showing the suitcases. "So were the clothes.", he pointed again at two pictures. "During our search we noticed that something was missing. Buzz told us that he had seen the two suitcases while he was filming.", he pointed at the four pictures that showed the missing suitcases and clothes.

"So, that means that someone went to the house and took them. That someone probably has the children.", Sharon said as she looked at the pictures. "Mike, where you able to find out if and when Gabriel came to LA?", she turned in her chair and looked at him.

"Gabriel Duarte came to LA about six months ago and stayed for a month before going back to New York. He came again three weeks ago but he hasn't left yet.", he informed them all.

"A neighbor, Mrs. Leonard, told me that she had seen Gabriel in the neighborhood a few times about six months ago.", Andy moved next to Amy's desk so Sharon could see him as well. "Also, she told me that she had heard them fighting very badly one night.", he placed the picture of Mrs. Leonard on the murder board.

"Another neighbor, Mrs. Chris, told me that she had seen Gabriel in the neighborhood a few times the last three weeks. She also said that she heard them fighting very bad a few days ago.", Louie looked at the Captain and knew that she was putting all the pieces together to help her find something that they were missing.

"Ma'am?", Sharon almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Andy looking at her concerned. "Ma'am, are you alright?", she smiled at Julio's concern and nodded.

"I'm fine, Julio. I was just thinking about the case.", she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"They called us from downstairs. Two officers found a boy that seems to be Tommy.", he pointed at the boy's picture.

"Tell them to bring the boy here and cover the murder board. I don't want him to see any of these.", she grabbed Andy's arm and stood up. "Please, bring the boy in the conference room when they arrive. I will be in my office.", she went to her office and closed the blinds.

 **Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay but being busy and sick doesn't help with inspiration. Thank you so very much for your reviews and your support! I love reading them and knowing what you think about this story! Let's get on with our story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and any characters that I created.**

She was signing some papers that had to be ready by the evening when she saw something from the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw a police officer holding the hand of the boy. Louie was standing in front of them, speaking to the officer and a minute later he took them to the conference room. Her thoughts and her attention were on the boy but a knock on her door brought her back. "Come in.", she called and closed the file in front of her.

"As you can see the boy is here. There is no doubt that he is Tommy.", Andy said as he stood in front of her. "What do you want to do?", he asked her and watched her looking at the boy.

A knock on the door interrupted her as she was about to answer. "Come in.", she called and leaned back in her chair. "What did you find out, Lieutenant?", she asked him as he went to stand next to Andy.

"Officer Gomez…", he indicated the officer that was with the boy. "was on patrol with an officer Lionel. They found him crying at the park near his house. He told them that he couldn't find his grandparents and that his uncle had the other kids.", he informed her of what he had found out from the officer.

Sharon took a minute to think what she was going to do and looked at the boy. "Alright.", she looked at the two men. "Andy, please ask Amy to bring something for the boy to eat. I want you and Lieutenant Provenza to be with me while I ask him some questions.", she watched as Andy left for a minute to speak with Amy and came back. "Let's go.", she took a deep breath and slowly stood up from her chair.

The boy looked up when he heard the door and looked at the three of them. He looked at the officer that was next to him and relaxed a little when she smiled reassuringly at him. He watched as the tallest man helped the woman sit in a chair in front of him while he sat down next to her and the other man sat down at her other side. He noticed that the woman was pregnant and it brought tears to his eyes.

"Are you alright, Tommy?", Sharon asked him with concern. She had noticed when she entered the room that his eyes were red and a little swollen from crying and she, immediately, noticed the tears gathering in his eyes.

"Are you going to have a baby?", he asked in a little voice trying to keep back his tears.

They were taken by surprise with his question but they didn't show it. "Yes, Tommy. I am going to have a baby in two months.", she answered his question and watched as he let a few tears fall.

"My mommy was pregnant when she died.", he said after a couple of minutes. "You look a little like her.", he looked up at Sharon and wiped his eyes.

"Tommy, can you tell us why you were alone in the park?", she asked him gently as she didn't want to scare him.

"I went to our house but I couldn't find grandma and grandpa. I went to the park because sometimes they would go there for a walk but I couldn't find them. I was scared and I didn't want to go back.", he took a deep breath and tried to keep his tears back. He wanted to be brave and save his brother, sister and cousin.

"Why you didn't want to go back?", she wanted to learn as much as possible in case anything he told them could help them find the other children and arrest their uncle.

"He is mean to us. He shouts at us and he hit Rose.", he let a few tears fall and looked down at his hands.

"Who hit her, Tommy?", Sharon asked him gently trying to be calm but she was worried about the children.

"Uncle Gabriel. He came to our house on Tuesday and told us that he would take us all to the zoo because grandma and grandpa wanted to go somewhere. We went to the zoo and then we ate hamburgers, but he didn't take us back to our house. He took us to his house and locked us in a room.", he started crying and it broke Sharon's heart.

Slowly, she stood up with Andy's help and went to sit down next to Tommy. She started rubbing soothing circles on his back to calm him down and before she could understand what happened, he threw himself in her arms and continued crying. Sharon was a little surprised but she hugged him as tight as she could and started rocking them lightly.

Andy and Louie smiled sadly at the scene in front of them. They weren't surprised that the boy hugged her as they both knew that Sharon was very good with children. Tommy felt relaxed and safe with them, but he was only ten years old and he wanted a mother. He had lost his mother four years ago and now he had lost his grandmother, although he didn't know that yet.

A few minutes later Tommy stopped crying and pulled back from Sharon. He looked a little embarrassed but had a small smile on his face. "Tommy, do you know how to go to your uncle's house?", she asked him gently and noticed how he tensed up and looked at her scared. "I promise you that I won't let anyone hurt you. I want you to help me get back the others. Can you do that?, she took hold of his hand and looked at him with a reassuring smile.

"Yes. I know how to go there but we have to go when he isn't there. He leaves in the morning and comes back in the afternoon.", he told them with confidence. He wanted to save his brother, sister and cousin before his uncle could hurt them more. He knew that he had to help them as much as he could and he had to be brave.

"Do you know what time exactly he returns at home?", Andy asked him gently ready to write down whatever he told them.

"Yes. We have noticed that he usually returns between 4 and 5 in the afternoon.", he looked up at Sharon who smiled at him. "Will you come with me?", he looked at her with fear in his eyes.

Sharon was a little surprised by his request and looked at the two men. The last couple of months, she had gone out of the office for a case only twice because it was necessary for her to be there. She saw the worry and the fear in their eyes, but she couldn't say no to the boy. He seemed to be more relaxed with her beside him. "Of course I will go with you, Tommy.", she raised her hand to stop the two men who were ready to protest. "I will have to stay in the car but I will go with you.", she didn't need to explain further as Tommy hugged her again.

"It's already half past two.", Louie told them as he looked at his watch. "Let's get started. We mustn't waste any minute longer than we have to.", he nudged Andy who was staring at his wife and stood up. "Lieutenant Flynn, we have some work to do before we go.", he said with a serious voice.

Andy didn't like it that Sharon would go with them to the house. He didn't want her or the baby to get hurt. However, he understood very well that Tommy would feel more relaxed and safe with her by his side. He knew very well how good she was with children. He would make sure that once they found the house, she would stay in the car with the boy. He stood up and followed his partner to the murder room.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Almost an hour later Tommy was leading them to his uncle's house with Sharon holding his hand and rubbing soothing circles on his back to calm him down. He hadn't left her side since the interview in the conference room and no one could blame him. He had lost his mother four years ago and he couldn't find his grandmother, so Sharon was a mother figure to him as she reminded him his mother when she was pregnant before the accident.

"That's it! That's the house!", Tommy yelled a few minutes later when he spotted his uncle's house.

Louie and Andy, who were sitting in the front with Andy driving the car, looked back at Sharon who nodded at them. They stopped in front of the house and the two men got out of the car. Once they had put on their vests, Andy opened the back door. "Tommy, you will stay here with Sharon. She can't go out of the car and I want you to take care of her until we come back here. Can you do that?", Andy asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, sir.", the boy said with a small smile and snuggled closer to Sharon.

"Be safe!", she told them both and sighed when the door closed. She was caught by surprised when she felt a hand on her abdomen. She looked down and watched as Tommy was rubbing soothing circles on her abdomen in order to calm down the baby. He must have felt the kicks the baby was giving her. She smiled at him when he looked up at her.

"He said to take care of you and the baby is kicking.", he explained to her and continued with his task. She closed her eyes and started singing a lullaby that she knew very well. Her mother used to calm her down and put her to sleep with it and when she had become a mother herself, she sang it to her children. She felt as the baby calmed down and Tommy relaxed in her arms. She prayed to God to find those children safe and alive.

A few minutes later the back door opened and felt someone shaking her lightly. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Andy looking at her with a smile on his face. "What happened?", she asked in a low voice as she didn't want to wake Tommy.

"We found them. They are alive, but we will take them to the hospital for precaution. I will drive you there. Louie will stay here with Julio, Amy, Cooper and his team.", he kissed her on the lips and got in the car to go to the hospital.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they asked about the three children that were brought earlier and a nurse took them to the room they were in. Andy opened the door for Sharon and Tommy. The boy ran quickly to them when he saw them and started crying. The two adults watched the scene with sadness.

"What is going to happen now?", Rose was the one that asked them.

Andy and Sharon looked at each other. They had to tell Rose that her brother killed their parents. They knew that all of them were going to have hard time once they learned the truth, especially Tommy who was the youngest. Andy nodded at her and put his hand on her lower back to show his support.

"We have to tell you something.", she told them and let her husband lead her to a chair close to them.

Sharon explained to them what Gabriel did and what was going to happen now. Tommy threw himself in her arms and started crying. Andrew hugged Mary and Rose who were also crying. A few minutes later Tommy had stopped crying but he didn't want to leave from Sharon's arms. Andy left to speak with the doctor and sign the necessary papers to take the children with them at the office. They had to think what they were going to do. He knew that they would probably be separated if they went into emergency foster care as it would be very difficult to find a family who would take all four of them.

About an hour later the children were in the conference room while Sharon waited for the rest of the team to arrive. Something caught her attention and saw that they had all returned. She was thankful that she had closed the blinds in the conference room as she didn't want the children to see Gabriel with handcuffs. She quickly went to the murder room and stood in front of Andy's desk. "What happened?", she asked them.

"He was a little difficult in the beginning, but calmed down quickly and let us do our jobs. I phoned DDA Hobbs to come as soon as possible. We all want to close this case quickly.", Louie informed her.

"You all know what you have to do. I will be in the conference room with the children.", she smiled sadly at them. "Good work, everyone.", she squeezed her husband's hand for a moment to gain some strength. "Please, come and inform me when the social worker will be here. Thank you.", she left them all in the murder room.

 **Please leave me a review to let me know what you think.**

 **To Be Continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me! I had some ideas about this story, but as I was writing the end of the previous chapter I got another idea and I decided to make some changes in how the story would continue. I hope you will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and any characters that I created for this story.**

He had left to go home as he had to finish a project for the university. He was thankful for the quietness of the house as he was able to finish the project quickly. He received a message from his mother when he had just put away his things. _We closed the case. We'll be home in a couple of hours._ He knew that they had been working on a difficult case and was glad that they had finally closed it. He had a couple of hours until they would be home, so he decided to make dinner for all of them. He thought that with them being exhausted they would have to order something and he wanted them to have a proper homemade dinner.

He was in the dining room setting the table when he heard the door. He was taking the salads to the table when he heard his name. "In here, mom.", he said and went back to the kitchen to bring the food. As he walked into the dining room he froze when he saw something. He slowly placed the food on the table without taking his eyes from them. "Who are they?", he asked confused and interested.

Sharon smiled sadly at her son before answering his question. "This is Andrew.", she pointed at the oldest boy. "These are Rose and Mary.", she pointed at the two girls. "And this is Tommy.", she looked down at the boy who was holding her hand very tightly. "Andy, can you take them to wash their hands please?", she watched as Tommy took the hands of his sisters and the four of them followed Andy to the downstairs bathroom.

"What happened, mom?", he asked her a little concerned.

"Andrew, Mary and Tommy are siblings. They lost their parents four years ago in an accident. They went to live with their maternal grandparents and their aunt Rose. We found out that the grandparents were killed by their son, who took the four children to his house. Tommy managed to escape from the house and guided us to find the other children.", she looked at her son who was looking at her with wide eyes and shocked.

"What is going to happen with them?", he asked worried about those children.

"Cynthia placed them with us as an emergency foster care family until we find out if they have any family left.", she sat down in one of the chairs as her back was killing her.

"What's going to happen if they don't have any family left?", he asked her.

"I don't know, Rusty. They will probably have to go to foster families and will get separated. It will be very difficult to find a family that could take all four of them.", she placed her hand on her stomach and smiled sadly as she was feeling the baby moving.

A couple of minutes later Andy reappeared in the dining room with the children all cleaned up. He helped Rusty bring more plates to the table and serve dinner for everyone. He noticed that Tommy was sitting between his sister and Sharon. He was sure that the boy had a soft spot for Sharon.

"So, how are they going to sleep?", Rusty asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Rose and Mary are going to sleep in the middle bedroom while Andrew and Tommy are going to sleep in the other bedroom.", she watched as they all nodded and continued eating.

After they were done, Andy helped Rusty clean the kitchen while Sharon took the children to the living room to watch a movie before going to bed. Once she knew that they were fine she went to the kitchen where she found her two men finishing the plates.

"Are they okay?", Andy asked her a little concerned.

"Yes. They are watching a movie.", she leaned against the counter and sighed.

"Are you alright, mom?", he was a little worried about her.

"My lower back and my feet are killing me right now, but I am alright.", she placed a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Mom, you have to rest. You heard the doctor.", he didn't want anything to happen to his mother or his sister.

"Don't worry, honey. Today was my last day at work. That's why we were late and didn't come earlier. I had to sign some papers and have a meeting with Taylor and the team.", she sat down on the chair Andy brought her and sighed. "I am officially on maternity leave. Louie is the head of the team until I return to work.", she looked up and smiled at her son. "Are you sure that you don't mind staying here with me and the children?", she asked him a little concerned.

"I am sure, mom. It was my suggestion and I want to do it. I want to be sure that you and my sister are alright.", he smiled at her to reassure her that there was no problem.

"I am going to check on the children, have a quick shower and go to bed.", she stood up with Andy's help and walked to the living room. She smiled warmly when she saw that they were all cuddled up and asleep. Quickly she went back to the kitchen. "They are all asleep. We have to get them to their beds.", she told them and left again this time with Andy and Rusty following her.

"I will take Tommy while you wake the others.", Rusty told them and slowly picked the boy up in his arms.

Andy and Sharon woke them up and took them to their rooms. Sharon took the girls to their bedroom and helped them get settled while Andy took Andrew to the other bedroom. Tommy was already settled in bed and fast asleep when they walked in the room. "Why don't you go start a bath for mom and I will help Andrew.", Andy looked at Rusty for a few seconds before nodding and smiling at him.

A few minutes later Rusty left to go to his bedroom and found his mother coming out of the girls' bedroom. He noticed that she wasn't feeling very well and managed to catch her when her knees buckled. "Are you alright, mom?", he was worried about her.

"I am just tired, honey. I am fine.", she smiled reassuringly at her son. "Can you help me to my room?", she noticed that he was holding her tightly.

"Andy has started a bath for you.", he helped her sit down on the bed. "Don't you worry about waking early in the morning to make breakfast. I want you to rest. I will take care of everything.", he squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you, honey.", she hugged him as tightly as she could because of the baby. "I love you so much.", she pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, mom.", he kissed her back on the cheek. "Good night, mom. Good night, Andy.", he smiled at Andy who was watching them from the bathroom door.

"Good night, kid.", Andy said as he walked to his wife. "He loves you so very much.", he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I love him too. I am so very happy that I found him and I have him here with me.", she turned in his arms and buried her face in his neck. He knew that she was crying when she started shaking in his arms and her tears soaked his shirt. "Oh, Andy. What is going to happen with those kids?", she said between her sobs. "They lost their parents. Especially the three of them lost their parents twice.", she continued crying and shaking. The only thing Andy could do was hold her and rub soothing circles on her back. He could only offer his comfort, his support and his unconditional love. A few minutes later Sharon had stopped crying but was still curled up in her husband's arms.

"Let's get you out of these clothes. I will help you with your bath and then we are going to sleep.", he helped her stand up and guided her to the bathroom.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think.**

 **To Be Continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I am so sorry for the long delay in an update. I have been so very busy the last few months that I couldn't concentrate in the story. During Easter I started writing again, but suddenly my computer broke down and I lost all my files. I had to start again once I got my computer back. Then I was so busy again as I had to concentrate on other things in my life. I will try to update more frequently, but I can't promise anything because life has its way to get in the middle. So, in this chapter there will be a small time jump. I hope that you like it and that you are still with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except from the idea and any characters that I created for this story.**

All the windows were open as it was a very nice and sunny day. The whole house smelled great and there was soft music playing around the house. Everything was in its place. The rooms were all cleaned up, the beds were made with freshly cleaned sheets, the dirty clothes in the bathrooms were washed, ironed and put in their places. The table in the dining room was set and waiting for the family to gather and have lunch all together.

The door opened widely as they all got inside the house. "We are here.", he called as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm in the kitchen.", she called back and smiled when she heard feet running towards her. She turned around just in time to accept Tommy's hug. "Did you have a good day at school?", she asked when she pulled back and greeted the others as well.

"Yes. It was a great day. I scored my first goal today.", Tommy started jumping up and down excited.

"That's fantastic, my love.", she ruffled his hair and smiled widely at him. "Go wash your hands. In a few minutes Andy will be here and we can all eat together.", she smiled at them and watched them leaving the kitchen. "How was your day, honey?", she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"It was a good day, mom.", Rusty kissed her cheek and pulled back from the hug. "What are you doing?", he fixed her with a stern glare. "You are not supposed to do that.", he was worried about her as he didn't want her or the baby getting hurt.

"I am fine, Rusty. I wanted to do something. You know very well that cooking calms me down and makes me happy.", she smiled at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "You can help me finish cooking if it will make you feel better.", she grinned at him and turned around to continue what she was doing.

"It will make me feel better.", he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and washed his hands. "Mom, I only want what is best for you and my sister. I don't want either of you to get hurt.", he told her with a sad smile.

She heard the concern in his voice and turned around to look at him. She could see all his emotions in his eyes. Love, worry, happiness and fear. "I know, honey. I don't want her to get hurt, either.", she placed a hand on her stomach and smiled when she felt the baby kicking. "Here.", she took his hand and placed it where the baby was kicking. "She has been doing that since she heard you all.", she smiled widely at her son and stroked his cheek.

"It's been a month now since they came to live with us. She knows our voices very well, especially Tommy's.", they chuckled as this and smiled at each other. "He loves so much to talk to her and read her stories. I think that he is going to be a very good big brother for her.", he felt the baby kick just under his hand and smiled widely. "I think that she agrees with me.", he watched her chuckle.

"Rusty, are you sure that you are alright with what we are going to do?", she asked her son a little concerned. She knew that he was an adult now, but he was always going to be her baby boy. She had missed the first eighteen years of his life because of that woman and she worried that he might not be alright with the adoption.

"Mom, don't worry. I am more than alright with it. They have lost their parents twice in the last four years. They deserve a family who loves them and cares for them. If they go back to the system, they are going to be separated and that is _not_ a good thing. Especially for Tommy who is the youngest.", he sighed and watched his mother. She was sad and a little pale. He took her hand and guided her to a chair. "Andrew is a smart young man, he is so happy for his siblings and that they will not be separated. Rose is still a little mad at her brother for killing their parents, but she is happy that they are all together and with a very nice family. Mary is smart, intelligent and caring. Her teacher told me today that she is very good in mathematics.", he smiled when she looked at him a little surprised. "Tommy is our little sunshine. He wants to make everyone happy and adores this little one before she's even born.", he placed his hand on her stomach and smiled at his mother.

"I can't believe that in a couple of months, I will have eight children.", she smiled at her son and leaned back in the chair. "I always wanted three or four children, but I knew that it would never happen after what happened with you.", she squeezed his hand upon seeing the concern in his eyes.

"I'm home.", they heard the familiar voice and both smiled. Sharon wiped quickly the few tears that escaped her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"We're here, love.", she called back and smiled at her son.

"What are you doing here?", Andy asked as he came in the dining room.

"We were talking while we waited for the children to return from the bathroom.", Rusty explained and stood up. "I will bring the food.", he told them and went into the kitchen.

"I will help you.", she started to stand up but Andy placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her back in the seat again.

"I will help him. You will sit right here and wait for us. You've done enough for one day.", he shot her a serious glare and went into the kitchen to help Rusty bring everything to the table. "That woman is so stubborn.", he opened the fridge to pull out the drinks.

"She was cooking when we came home. I helped her finish and started talking. We sat down because she was a little pale. I was a little worried about her as I noticed that she had done most of the housework as well.", Rusty explained to his father. "Dad? Are you alright?", he asked when he noticed that Andy had stopped and was looking at him.

"Yes, I am fine. I just worry about your mother. She is so stubborn sometimes that I am afraid that she is going to hurt herself or the baby.", he shrugged and took a deep breath. "At least the children keep her distracted from doing anything else in the house. That will give us time to do the things she hasn't done yet.", he winked at Rusty and took the drinks to the dining room.

After they had finished with their lunch, Andy and Rusty decided to clean up everything while Sharon went upstairs with the children. She was going to help Tommy with his homework and then lie down for a while. About an hour later Andy found her napping with Tommy doing something in his tablet beside her. He smiled at the scene in front of him and went to the bathroom to change his clothes as he was still wearing his work clothes. He wanted to have a shower but decided that he would have a bath with his wife later in the evening.

"What happened, buddy?", Andy asked the boy once he came out of the bathroom.

"She helped me with my homework and we came here so she could lie down. I read her and the baby a story to sleep.", he smiled at him and turned his attention back to his tablet.

Andy looked at the two of them for a couple of minutes and started thinking. He sat down on the bed in front of Tommy and looked at him. "Can I ask you a favor?", he asked him with a smile.

"Yeap.", the boy was happy to do something.

"Rusty and I have some work to do downstairs. Can you keep an eye on her while she sleeps?", he knew very well that Tommy would be happy to stay with his favourite person.

"Yeap. I will be here and guard her.", he grinned at the older man.

"Thank you, buddy.", Andy kissed the top of his head and left the room a little relieved that Tommy was there to keep an eye on Sharon while she slept.

"Everything okay?", Andrew asked as he left his bedroom.

"Tommy is keeping an eye on Sharon while she sleeps.", he told him as they went down the stairs.

"Is Sharon alright?", he asked a little worried. "She was a little pale during lunch.", he looked at the older man when he stopped.

"She is having a difficult pregnancy, but she is strong and stubborn. She will be do everything in her power to keep everyone, including the baby, safe. She worries that something may go wrong with the pregnancy, but doesn't let anyone see her worry.", he looked down and sighed. "She needs to rest for hers and the baby's health and the four of you are the only thing that keeps her from doing things she shouldn't around the house.", he looked at Andrew and saw the love and worry he had for Sharon.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?", he asked the older man. "I have finished all my homework for today. I will look at it again before I go to sleep. I am free for the rest of the evening.", he explained and smiled.

"Actually, we could use your help.", he started walking towards the garage. "Rusty and I are working on a surprise for Sharon. In a couple of weeks we have the baby shower and we wanted to surprise her.", he opened the door and they stepped in the garage where they found Rusty.

"Wow.", Andrew looked around the garage and gasped.

Rusty and Andy looked at each other and chuckled. "Mom is going to need a room to be the nursery. The three of us had agreed that someday I will move to the flat above the garage. Dad likes to work with his hands and does a lot of repairing and fixing around the house. The smell, though, causes mom to throw up now that she is pregnant. So, she won't come in here and find out what we are doing.", Rusty explained to Andrew with a smile. "Will you help us?", he asked him with a grin.

"Of course, I'll help you.", he smiled at them. "Rose and Mary want to do something for Sharon as well. I will speak with them about the surprise. It's best if we keep it a secret from Tommy as well.", they nodded as they knew very well that Tommy would tell something to Sharon. "Where do we start?", he asked them as he rolled his sleeves up.

For the next hour and a half the three of them worked together in the garage making sure that no one else came in. Once they stopped for the day, they all went to clean up. Andy went upstairs to see if Sharon had woken up. When he entered their bedroom, he found Sharon and Tommy snuggled together watching something in the tablet and laughing. He sat down with them for a few minutes and just enjoyed the moments. Eventually they all got out of bed and made their way downstairs. Rusty and Andrew were already in the kitchen preparing their dinner, while the girls were in searching something in the internet. The two boys had spoken to them while the others where upstairs and they had both agreed to help them in any way they could.

Later in the evening the children were already in bed, except from Rusty who was in the office doing something some research for a project he was currently working on for the university. Andy had prepared a bath for him and his wife. He went in first and settled down before he helped Sharon get settled against him. He smiled when she started relaxing and gave her all his attention. About half an hour later he got out of the bath tub, wrapped a towel around him and helped her get out as well. After helping her get dressed, he got dressed quickly and took her to their bed. He took her in his arm and started humming to settle the baby that had been kicking.

"I love you!", she told him as she let herself drift off to sleep.

"I love you, too.", he kissed her forehead and only drifted off to sleep when he was sure that she was asleep.

 **Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. I will try to update as soon as it is possible.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you very much for your reviews! It means a lot to me to know that you are still with me and this story. Once I finished and posted the previous chapter, I started working on this one as I didn't want to wait in case the inspiration decided to take a break again. I don't know how frequently I will be able to update, but I will try to update as soon as it is possible. In this chapter we have a very small time jump to the baby shower. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and the characters that I created for the purposes of this story.**

As she opened her eyes she noticed that she was in the middle of the bed with someone in each side. She turned her head to her right and found her husband sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. She smiled at him and placed a light kiss on his lips. Turning her head to her left she found Tommy curled up next to her with his mouth slightly open and snoring quietly. She chuckled at the little boy and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

A couple of minutes later she dragged herself slowly to the end of the bed as she wanted to go to the bathroom and she didn't want to wake them up. She stood up a little too quickly and felt dizzy. She took deep breaths and steadied herself on the nightstand. Once the dizziness passed, she made her way to the bathroom. A few minutes later she returned to the bedroom and chuckled at the sight in front of her. Andy was hugging her pillow while Tommy had snuggled up next to him. She took a couple of photos with her mobile and decided to get dressed. She chose to wear a blue pregnancy dress that she had bought a couple of weeks ago in one of her shopping trips with Gavin and Andrea.

Once dressed, she made her way downstairs and in the backyard. It was a wonderful sunny day and wanted to enjoy the quietness of the house for a little while. Today was the baby shower and the house would be full of people. She smiled when she felt the baby moving inside her and placed her hand on her baby bump.

"Good morning, little one.", the baby responded by kicking her. "Today we have a party for both of us. They are going to bring you presents for when you arrive in this world.", she looked around her and smiled as an idea formed in her mind.

There was an empty space on the right side of the backyard. They would buy a few toys for her to play and enjoy her childhood. She was glad that her baby girl would have a few siblings closer to her age than her older siblings. Tommy would play with her at every opportunity, teaching her things and protecting her while they played.

"Don't worry, honey. You are going to have a very big family. A lot of people to love you and protect you.", she caressed her stomach and just enjoyed the feeling of her baby girl moving inside her and kicking her. A few minutes later she heard footsteps coming towards her and waited to see who had woken up so early on a Saturday. "Good morning, honey.", she smiled at him and watched as he took a seat next to her. "What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?", she asked with worry.

"I am used to waking up early and I couldn't go back to sleep.", he shrugged at her and looked around him. "It's so quiet and peaceful.", he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"It is my favourite time of the day since I went on maternity leave.", she smiled at the young man beside her. "A couple of times I have woken up earlier than usual because of this little one.", she caressed her stomach and was rewarded with a kick. "I watched the sunrise and it was absolutely beautiful.", she took a few moments to look at him. "There is something bothering you, Andrew.", she finally said.

"Yesterday one of our teachers asked us what we wanted to study and I was the only one that didn't answer the question.", he looked down at his hands and shrugged. He was a little startled when he felt her hand on his leg.

"What's wrong, honey?", she was a little worried for him now.

"I thought that I would have already decided what I wanted to become, but yesterday I discovered that I don't know. I don't know what to do, what I want to study and it angers me.", he took a deep breath to stop the tears from falling.

"Andrew, take a deep breath for me.", she took a deep breath with him as she wanted him to calm down. "We are going to do something. Do you trust me?", she asked him with a smile.

"Yes.", he smiled back at her, although a little sadly.

"Alright. Lean back in your chair and close your eyes.", as he leaned back against his chair his hand slipped from hers and he panicked a little. She brought her chair closer to him, so she could hold his hand to comfort him and support him. "I am right here. Don't worry.", she caressed his hand with her thumb and waited a couple of moments for him to relax. "Try to imagine how your life will be in a few years. If you are working, if you are married, if you have children. Relax, take a deep breath and let yourself imagine your life in a few years.", she smiled when she noticed that he had relaxed a little. "Take your time. Whenever you are ready, squeeze my hand and we will go from there.", she knew that if things were different he would be having this talk with his parents or his grandparents, but he didn't have them with him. She was glad to help him in any way that she could.

Sharon leaned against her chair and closed her eyes without letting go of his hand. The baby had settled down a few minutes ago. She started humming softly and felt his thumb caressing the back of her hand. A few minutes passed before Andrew squeezed her hand and opened his eyes to find her looking at him with her eyes full of love and encouragement. "I saw a pretty young woman that was my wife holding a baby in her arms while our three daughters were playing in the pool. It was a lovely day and we were waiting all of you to come as we had arranged to have a barbeque party in our house. The captain had given us a couple of days off from work as we had wrapped a very difficult and tough case.", he turned and smiled at the older woman. "I want to become a police officer to protect the innocent and catch the criminals.", he finally told her and watched as she chuckled.

"Somehow I knew that would be your decision. You are a very smart young man and I am sure that you will become a great police officer.", she squeezed his hand in comfort and encouragement. "However, I want you to follow all the rules and not become a troublemaker like your soon-to-be-adoptive-father.", they both startled when they heard someone laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.", he walked towards his wife and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You are going to be a great police officer, Andrew.", he smiled at the younger man. "I will teach you how to be a small trouble maker.", he smirked and laughed when Sharon poked him.

"We don't want another one like you, Lieutenant.", she shot him her Darth glare but only managed to make him laugh more.

"Ah, ah, ah…", he pointed at her with a smile. "You are on maternity leave right now, so you can't pull the rank.", he turned towards the younger man. "If you have any questions or thoughts about being a police officer, you can always come to me or Sharon. We will help you as best as we can.", he told him in a soft and caring voice.

"Anything you want, don't hesitate to come to us.", she squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Now. You…", he pointed at his wife, "…are going to stay here and enjoy the silence while it lasts. You…", he pointed at Andrew, "… are going to help me make a delicious breakfast.", he leaned down and kissed her on the lips before following the younger man inside to the kitchen.

~~~ ASC ~~~

She released the last strand of hair from the curling iron and held it for a few seconds with her left hand while she placed the hot item on the vanity with her other hand. Releasing her hand from the curl, she looked at herself in the mirror. A couple of minutes later, she shook lightly all the curls and smiled satisfied with the result. Usually her hair would be straight or have very light waves, but wanted something different and had decided to curl it. The team would be surprise to see her with curly hair and couldn't wait to see their reactions.

"You are beautiful.", she jumped lightly at the voice of her husband. She hadn't heard him or noticed him standing in the doorway of their bedroom watching her with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, love.", she smiled at him and took a deep breath when he came to her and hugged her from behind. "Is everything ready downstairs?", she was quite surprisingly looking forward to this baby shower.

"Everything is as it should be. The children are downstairs sitting in the living room. Only Rusty had go to out for a while because he forgot something. He will be back shortly.", he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready to come downstairs?", he offered his hands to help her stand up and held her steady until she regained her balance.

"I loved and I love being pregnant, but I am so big and I can't wait for her to come to this world.", she placed her hands on her stomach and smiled at the feeling of her daughter kicking.

"Before we know it, she is going to be here. Tommy is so excited for her to arrive, but I don't think he will be so excited when she will cry in the nights.", they chuckled at the image and kissed. "Let's go downstairs. The guests will start arriving soon.", he took her hand and closed the door of the bedroom behind them before helping her down the stairs.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened and Rusty came inside with a smile on his face. "You look beautiful, mom.", he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before making her spin around to take a good look at her. "You should curl your hair more often. Makes you look even younger.", he winked at his parents and went to the living room to join the others.

Sharon opened her mouth to say something, but didn't manage to as the doorbell rang. She looked at Andy with wonder. "Go to the living room with the others and I will let our guests in.", he placed a kiss on her lips and went to open the door.

"What are you all doing here?", Sharon asked all the children once she went in the living room.

"Conspiring against you, of course.", Emily and Ricky told her with wide grins on their faces.

"Honestly, you two. It's like you become twelve years old again when you are together.", she smiled at Rusty and Andrew as they helped her sit down. "Our guests have started arriving, so I want all of you in your best behavior. Understood?", she gave a pointed look on her older children as she knew what they were capable of doing, especially when they were together with Nicole, William and Rusty. "I guess that you all have some role in today's party.", she leaned back in the couch and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Yep. I have the most important role today.", Tommy told her as he sat down next to her and cuddled at her side.

"Oh my! And what is that important role?", she hugged as close as she could.

"I will keep you company and make sure that you don't get tired.", he smiled proudly at her and the others chuckled.

"Oh my God! That is the most important role!", she placed a kiss on his forehead and smiled when he placed his hands on her stomach trying to feel the baby kicking.

The baby shower was a success. Nicole and Emily had organized everything and since Mary and Rose would soon become their new sisters, they had enlisted their help as well. The boys had smaller jobs to do as they did what their sisters told them to do. However, one job was the same for all of them. They had to keep Tommy from revealing what they had organized to Sharon. There were a few times that the young boy had almost spilled everything, but thankfully there was always someone from the older children to keep him quiet.

The team had enjoyed themselves at the party and were a little surprised by Sharon's look. They had seen her several times outside of work, but today she was even more beautiful and they had all said so. Patrice and Kathy, Mike's wife, had offered Sharon to help with anything she needed during the pregnancy and once the baby was born. Tommy was always next to Sharon during the baby shower making sure that she was resting and eating.

She had gone to the bathroom as the baby had decided to rest against her bladder. As she was making her way to the living room something caught her eye. She walked towards the office and opened the door. She smiled warmly when she noticed Tommy sleeping on the couch that they had put in the office. If she wasn't pregnant, she would have picked him up and carried him to his bed but she couldn't do that. She walked to the living room where she spotted Andy talking to Louie and Mike. "I am sorry to interrupt you, but I need to take Andy for a few minutes.", she smiled at them and took her husband's hand.

"Are you alright, Sharon?", he asked her with concern evident in his voice. "Sharon, where are we going?", he was a little confused as they neared the office. "You are scarring me a little.", he said trying to figure out what was happening. They walked in the office and immediately understood why she needed him. "And I was wondering where he had gone off to.", he smiled warmly at the sight in front of him.

"I can't pick him up to take him to bed.", she simply told him as she sat down in a chair and sighed.

"Are you alright, love?", he kneeled in front of her and looked at her with worry.

"I am just a little tired. Today has been a success. The children did a great job with the baby shower and I am so very grateful to them.", she squeezed his hand and placed a kiss on his lips. "Come on.", she grabbed his hands to stand up. "Let's take him to his bed.", she watched as Andy leaned down and picked the boy up in his arms. She followed them up the stairs and to the boys' bedroom. She helped as best as she could to change him in to his pajamas.

"Come on! Let's go downstairs.", he offered her his hand. He turned to her with worry when she suddenly stopped. "Are you alright?", he had a feeling that something was going to happen but tried to ignore it.

"Yes, I am fine. I just need to go to the bathroom again. She is kicking me in the bladder and it doesn't help.", she chuckled and went to the bathroom.

"Flynn! Is everything ok with the Captain?", Louie asked when Andy joined them again.

"Yes. Tommy was fast asleep in the office and she wanted me to take him up to his bed. She will be here in a couple of minutes. Had to go to the bathroom again.", they all chuckled and continued talking.

A few minutes later Sharon came out of the bathroom and found Tommy looking at her with worry. "What are you doing up, love?", she asked him with worry.

"I wanted to use the bathroom.", he told her and looked at her again. "Are you alright?", he had a feeling that something was wrong.

"Ohhhh!", she leaned forward and took a few deep breaths. "Tommy, I want you to go downstairs and find Andy. I think he is in the living room with the others. Tell him to come as quickly as he can. Alright, love?", she smiled at him and watched him nod. "Go!", she told him as another contraction hit her. She felt something and reached down with her hand. She felt a few tears escape her eyes when she noticed the blood on her hand. "Oh my God!", she started feeling a little light headed and prayed for Andy to come quickly. She sighed relieved when she heard footsteps coming quickly towards her.

"Sharon? Sharon? Oh my God!", he quickly went to her side. "What happened?", he was worried, but had to stay strong for her and the baby.

"My water broke while I was in the bathroom. Andy, something is wrong.", she showed him her hand that had blood on it. "Something is wrong… with the baby.", he managed to catch before she could hit the floor.

"Sharon? Sharon, open your eyes.", he took a deep breath to calm down and quickly picked her up in his arms. Louie and Patrice were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mike and Kathy will stay here with the children. Patrice and I will drive you to the hospital.", Louie told him and opened the front door.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: I am sorry to leave it here, but I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Two to three chapters left to end this story. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I am sorry for the long delay in updating but I was so very busy the last few months that I couldn't concentrate on writing this next chapter. Every time I thought that I would rest for a couple of days and concentrate on this story, something happened. C' est la vie! In the beginning, I thought about ending the story in this chapter but I decided to keep it going for a couple of chapters more. Let's get on with our story. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except from the idea and any characters that I created for this story.**

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths to calm down his racing heart. It would not be good if he collapsed because he couldn't control his blood pressure. His wife and daughter needed him now more than ever and he needed to be strong for them, for their family. Louie and Patrice had taken them to the hospital as quickly as they could. Once they had arrived, a nurse had showed the two men to the waiting room while Patrice had gone along with the doctors and the nurses to find out what was happening.

He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Dad?", he opened his eyes to find Nicole looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Hey, honey.", he sat up in the chair and took his daughter's hand.

"Have you heard anything?", she was worried for her stepmother, her sister and her father. She knew that she couldn't do anything right now to help Sharon or the baby, but she could help her father to stay healthy and strong.

"Not yet.", he shook his head and sighed. "Patrice has gone to see if she could learn something.", he told her and felt her squeeze his hand with comfort. "Nicole, I need to take my pills for my blood pressure.", he smiled at her when she pulled his pills out of her bag. "You are an angel.", he kissed her forehead and took the pills from her. He took two pills out of the box and Nicole offered him a bottle of water. "Thank you, honey.", he looked at her again. "The children?", he had left so quickly with Sharon that he didn't have time to see the children.

"They are worried about Sharon, but they are fine.", she smiled sadly at him. "Mary, Rose and Tommy have gone to sleep. The others are still awake. Emily and Rusty will be here in a little while. Ricky and William will stay with the others.", she smiled at her father. "Mrs. Tao will stay for a little while in case the children need anything. We have everything covered.", she squeezed her father's hand and leaned back against the wall.

The three of them sat in silence until the door opened revealing Emily and Rusty. Emily took a seat next to Andy while Rusty kneeled in front of him. He smiled sadly at them and closed his eyes for a second. He was feeling stronger having three of their children with him, but he would only relax when he was sure that his wife and daughter were alright. The two young women stood up and went to the other side of the room to talk, and Rusty took a seat next to his father. Andy turned his head to his left and watched his son's face. He could see his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Rusty was trying to be strong for all of them and he would only relax when he knew that his mother and sister were safe.

"Don't worry, son.", he told him in a soft, low voice. "Your mother is a very strong woman and she will fight with her heart for her and the baby.", he squeezed the young man's hand and smiled at him sadly.

A few minutes later they all looked up when the door opened. Andy quickly stood up when he saw Patrice along with the doctor entering the room. He took a deep breath and approached them. "How is my wife and daughter, doctor?", he asked hoping that she had good news.

"We were able to stop the bleeding and we are preparing her for surgery. We have to do a C-section as soon as possible. I came out for a couple of minutes just to inform you about Sharon and the baby.", she placed her hand on his arm and squeezed. "I will send a nurse to get you once the baby is here.", she smiled reassuringly at them and left quickly to prepare herself for the surgery.

Patrice placed a hand on Andy's arm and looked at him. "Don't worry, Andy. Sharon and the baby are in very good hands.", she smiled at him reassuringly and joined her husband.

Andy looked at Rusty for a few moments and noticed that the young man was still afraid, despite the doctor and Patrice reassuring them that everything was going to be alright. Andy looked at the two young women and pointed with his head at Rusty. They looked at their brother for a few seconds and nodded their heads.

"Rusty.", Emily was the one that spoke. "Let's go to the gift shop downstairs. We have to find something good for our mother and sister. We can't welcome our baby sister in this world with empty hands.", he took his hand and squeezed it. He smiled sadly at his sisters and the three of them left from the waiting room.

~~~ ASC ~~~ MC ~~~ ASC ~~~

About an hour later Nicole, Emily and Rusty returned with their gifts. They stopped when they saw the doctor and a nurse coming out of the waiting room and they looked at each other. In an instant they started running and stopped immediately when they reached the room. They weren't expecting to see what was happening in front of them. No one dared to move and they just kept staring. Andy looked up towards the door to find out what was happening. He started laughing once he took a good look at the three of them. Louie and Patrice were a little surprised by his reactions, but they started laughing as well when they looked at the door.

"Let me guess. You couldn't decide what to buy, so you bought the whole gift shop.", Andy was the first to stop laughing. A noise from his right side reminded him what he needed to do. "Come here, guys.", he watched as they walked slowly towards him. "Let me introduce you to your baby sister.", he looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled.

"Oh my God!", Rusty exclaimed when he took a better look at his sister.

"She's so beautiful.", Emily and Nicole said at the same time.

"Is mom alright?", Rusty asked a few seconds later. He was still afraid that something bad would happen to his mother.

"Sharon is fine. In about an hour they will move her to her room and you will be able to see her.", Patrice answered his question and smiled reassuringly. "She is going to be a little weak for a few days because she had a small bleeding during the surgery, but she is going to be fine.", she explained and looked back to the baby.

"So, what's with all of these?", Louie pointed at all the things they were carrying and chuckled.

"We wanted to show our mother and sister how loved they are.", Emily told him with a glare that matched her mother's which made them all chuckle.

"Okay, calm down Darth Ballerina.", Rusty said with a grin which only grew wider when she turned to him with her Darth glare. "It doesn't work on me, Em.", he chuckled and placed his hand on her arm.

"If you'll excuse me for a few minutes.", she placed the gifts she was holding on the small table and left quickly from the waiting room.

"Here.", Andy placed the baby in Rusty's arms and smiled at his daughter. "You two spend some time with your baby sister until I come back with Emily.", he placed a kiss on his baby daughter's head and left the waiting room in search of Emily. He figured that she would be somewhere outside the hospital as she needed some time alone. A couple of minutes later he found her sitting on a bench crying. He walked quickly towards her and sat down beside her. In a matter of seconds Emily was in his embrace crying. "It's alright, darling. Let it all out.", he started rubbing soothing circles on her back and rocked them lightly back and forth.

A few minutes later, she had stopped crying and just enjoyed the comfort and love Andy was giving her. "I am sorry.", she leaned back and took the offered handkerchief he gave her.

"For what?", Andy was looking at her a little confused.

"I lost it. I am supposed to be strong and be there for my little brother, but I lost it for a few moments.", she took a deep breath to calm down.

"Emily, it's alright to lose it for a few moments. It's natural with all that happened today. We thought that we could lose your mother and your sister.", he looked down at his wedding ring and took a deep breath. "I love your mother so very much. I can't imagine my life without her. I don't know how I would go on if she didn't survive. She is my everything.", he looked at Emily and she could see all his feelings in his eyes.

"Mom was always there. We only had her. Our father was… our father. I was so very happy when she had informed us that we were going to have a baby brother or sister. We loved that baby so much. I remember how sad she was when they told her that the baby died a few hours after his birth. She didn't eat or sleep very well and one day she passed out at work. She took a couple of weeks off. We did everything we could to help her.", she wiped her eyes as she started crying once more. "Mom was a mother and a father to us. We didn't know what was like having a father until you came.", she smiled at him. "You showed all of us what was like having a father and we are all very grateful for that.", she took a deep breath and looked down at her hands.

"I am grateful for the opportunity to be a better husband and a better father. I only had two children, but now I have the big family I dreamt when I was young. Ten children.", he chuckled and looked at his wedding ring again.

"Rusty broke down when took him to the gift shop. That's why it took us longer to come back. Nicole and I brought him here. He cried like a small child in my arms. He was afraid that he was going to lose our mother after founding her.", she looked at Andy and shrugged. "He will only relax fully when he sees her.", she looked down when he took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"I left him with your baby sister in the waiting room. I think it will help him a little bit holding her in his arms.", he smiled at her. "So, are you ready to properly meet your baby sister?", he stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Let's go.", she took his hand and stood up.

They found the baby in Nicole's arms when they stepped in the waiting room. Nicole stood up when she saw them and with a smile placed the baby in Emily's arms. "Are you okay?", she asked a little worried about her.

"Yes, I am better now. Thanks to this wonderful man here.", she looked at Andy with a smile. "Thank you.", she kissed him on the cheek and went to sit down next her brother.

"Everything is going to be alright, dad.", Nicole placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"I know, darling. I just need to see Sharon to make sure that she is alright.", he was still a little worried about his wife.

~~~ ASC ~~~ MC ~~~ ASC ~~~

The cold was the first thing she noticed once she became aware of her surroundings. The white on the walls of the hospital room confused her a little as to what had happened. Looking down she found out that she could see in front of her, something she couldn't do for the last couple of months at least because of her baby bump. Suddenly, she remembered everything that had happened and started panicking.

The loud sound coming from the monitor beside the bed that controlled her blood pressure and her heart startled him awake. He jumped from the chair he was sitting on and looked towards the bed. He saw that his wife was awake and panicking. He took hold of her hand with his left and with his right hand his cupped her cheek. "Sharon. Everything is alright.", he noticed that she was still worried.

"Andy.", she tried to take a deep breath to calm down but she couldn't. "The baby.", she felt tears gathering in her eyes and she let them fall freely.

"She is perfectly fine, honey. Our little girl is upstairs in the nursery sleeping soundly.", he was rubbing softly with his thump the back of her hand. "Nicole, Emily and Rusty couldn't stop taking pictures of her. She is already spoiled.", he pointed to the corner of the room. Flowers, balloons, teddy bears and other stuff were placed on the table and the couch.

"She is… fine? Our daughter is okay?", she asked feeling herself relax a bit.

"She is perfect, Sharon.", he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He relaxed a bit himself as he noticed that the loud sound had stopped. "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you.", he let a tear fall.

"It's alright, love. I am alright. Our daughter is alright.", she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I want to see her. Andy, please ask them to bring me our daughter.", she was pleading him with her eyes.

"Your wish just came true, Mrs. Flynn.", a nurse told her while pushing the cot inside the room. She stopped beside the bed and helped lift the bed. "I figured that this little beauty would help you calm down and relax.", the nurse picked up the baby from the cot and placed her in her mother's arms. "I will come back in a while to check on you before the doctor's visit.", the young woman smiled and left the room.

"Oh My God!", tears had gathered in her eyes as she looked down at her daughter. "Andy, we did it.", she looked up at him and smiled widely. "I can't believe it. Last night, I was so afraid that I was going to lose her and now she is in my arms and she is perfect.", she placed a soft kiss on the baby's head.

About half an hour later the nurse came back and saw Sharon nursing the baby. "She got a little hungry, I see.", she smiled at the baby. "I will do a quick check before the doctor gets here in a few minutes.", she started checking the monitors first and wrote down on the pad. "I will come back in a couple of minutes with the doctor.", she left the room once more.

"Would you like to call the children to inform them that you are awake? They would love to see you.", Andy sat down on the bed and watched their daughter nursing. "I wanted to tell you something.", he smiled at her when she looked up at him worried. "We were all afraid that we were going to lose you and the baby. Rusty broke down while he was with Nicole and Emily. He was worried that he was going to lose his mother so soon after founding her.", he placed his hand on her leg when he noticed the tears. "Also, Emily broke down in my arms. We talked for a while after she stopped crying and came back to meet her baby sister properly.", he smiled at the baby and looked at his wife.

"I want to see them, Andy.", she took a deep breath to calm down as she didn't want to upset the baby. "I need to see them.", she looked down at her baby daughter.

"We will call them when the doctor leaves.", he wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her on the forehead.

"Is everything alright?", the doctor asked as she came in the room and noticed the sad look on Sharon's face.

"Yes. We were just having a conversation about our other children.", Sharon told her and took a deep breath to calm down.

"How many children do you have?", the doctor asked out of curiosity.

"I have two children from my first marriage, Nicole and William.", Andy said with a smile.

"Well, you know about my three children, Emily, Richard and Rusty.", Sharon told her. "About a few days ago we adopted four children.", she chuckled when the doctor's eyes got wide. "So, that would make the baby our tenth and last child.", she smiled down at the baby who had fallen asleep and gave her to her father.

"Wow. You have your hands full.", she smiled at them. "So, let's check you.", she took a look at the chart where the nurse had written down earlier.

Andy had moved with the baby to the chair to let the doctor do her examination without him being in the way. He just enjoyed holding his daughter in his arms after coming so close in losing her. A few moments later he looked up and noticed that Sharon was looking at him with a smile on her face. She motioned for him to stand next to her. He stood up with a smile and placed the baby in her mother's arms once more.

"So, is everything alright, doctor?", Andy was still a little worried about his wife.

"She is recovering very well. I want to keep you at least two days more to make sure that everything is alright before sending you home.", she took a deep breath. "However, I have to say something. As cute as this little beauty is.", she pointed at the sleeping baby. "It will be very dangerous to give her any more siblings. It will be life threatening to have another child.", she informed them with a sad smile.

"Oh, we agree on that.", Sharon and Andy said at the same time. "As much as I love my children and being pregnant, I know the dangers of having another child and I don't think it would be fair to my children or my husband to put my life in danger.", she looked at her husband for a moment and then at the doctor. "I think we are done here. It will be a little sad, but it is for the best.", she looked at her daughter and smiled.

"I am glad that you have thought this. So, I will check on you in the evening. If anything happens, let the nurse know and I will come. See you later.", the doctor left them with a smile.

"Do you want to call the children now?", Andy asked her as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Yes, please. I want… I need to listen to them after everything that happened.", she smiled at her husband. Last night before she lost consciousness she was afraid that she was going to lose the baby and now she was holding her in her arms. She was so very lucky and blessed with her husband and children.

 **To Be Continued…**

Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I will try to update as soon as possible and not take such a long time. Thank you!


End file.
